Aaron & Jackson: My Way
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: Aaron does not run out of Paddy's the night he beats him up. Events after that point are purely my own ideas and thoughts. All major characters linked to Aaron are written. Please review, much appreciated!
1. The Longest Night

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"THE LONGEST NIGHT"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~**This fanfic** **begins the night Aaron beats Paddy, in my version Aaron does not run out after the scene on the stairs. Events after that will be different. **

I hope whoever starts to read this, enjoys it hopefully and takes time to review, thanks guys! x

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

Aaron walked out his bedroom in Smithy cottage with his bag over his shoulder as Paddy stood in front of him, beaten bloody and swollen on his face; well the damage that was visible anyway. Aaron's eyes stung from the tears that had ran from his eyes already that night and now as he took hold of the banister he knew there'd be more as he intended to leave, he couldn't stay after beating Paddy and for the fear that everyone would find out his secret – that he was gay.

As Aaron walked down a few steps Paddy took hold of the banister and slowly lowered himself down onto the top stair wary not to aggravate his injuries. They began picking at each other, what they disliked about each other and this went on for a few minutes.

"You were the worst thing about her" Paddy told him. "But she's gone now" there was silence for a few seconds. "And you turned out to be the best" Paddy smiled and laughed slightly at the overwhelming emotion he felt towards Aaron.

"Are you stupid?" came Aaron's blank response.

Paddy's head was lowered and he was fighting his tears.

"She couldn't get away from me quick enough" he stopped and had to catch his breath as he sobbed. "She knows what I'm like..." Aaron shook his head. "When I lose my head I-..." he struggled and let out a breath, it was shaky. "I can't control it" he shook his head some more as he told Paddy. "I mean look at you" Aaron's eyes explored the damage that he'd inflicted upon the man. "Look at what I did to you"

Paddy looked up briefly and then looked down at the stairs and he squeezed his eyes shut and tears fell from his eyes.

"I could have broke every bone in your body – the only person that ever cared about me" he stated.

"I still care for ya...you're a son to me...I love ya"

Paddy's statement caused Aaron to cry more, he couldn't take it, he just wanted to run and never come back, but he didn't and he moved closer to Paddy and put his arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Aaron whispered.

Paddy nodded as he too held his arms around him. "Come on mate...put the bag away...please?" Paddy asked. "We can deal with this I promise you"

Aaron pulled away and dropped his bag and sat on the stair below Paddy. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "People are gunna find out Paddy, t-that I'm gay...and that it was me who did this..." he shook his head. "I can't take it I don't wanna be like this" he repeated on what he'd told him earlier.

"And like I've already told ya mate...if you're gay, then you're gay...no one will find out from me and we can come up with something to tell people about this...I won't leave the house for a few days...give it time to go down a bit..."

Aaron shook his head. "It'll take more than a few days..."

Paddy nodded "I know but it's me and you mate, I can't and I'm not giving up on you now are you listening to me?"

Aaron's shoulders began to jerk up and down as he sobbed into his hands; he nodded his head in reply.

...

After several minutes Paddy and Aaron had moved into the kitchen and Paddy was sat at the table as Aaron picked up the table cloth, the fruit and the bowl off the floor. Paddy was at ease now after he'd managed to get Aaron to promise he wouldn't run, night or day.

"I'm sorry for pushing ya Aaron" he apologised.

Aaron put the now refilled fruit bowl in the centre of the table and sat down next to Paddy. "You don't have to be sorry Paddy...I 'am...I really am...I never meant to do that to you..."

"I know..." Paddy nodded, he thought for a second. "What are you going to do about Jackson?"

Aaron shrugged. "I dunno it's awkward...we've only spoke a few times...it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not interested"

"Are you gunna say that every time you meet someone?" Paddy asked. "I mean, I know Jackson is the first gay lad you've met but just because he's the first one doesn't mean you should dismiss him so quickly, you never know nothing might happen but you could make some good friends..."

"I don't know Paddy, I'm not ready for all of that..."

"But yet you've found yourself intrigued by that bar west and have even been in for drinks...you want to be ready though..." he spoke calmly.

"Can we not..." Aaron frowned. "Talk about this now...please?"

"Okay" Paddy smiled. "Put the kettle on then" he grinned.

Aaron looked up at him and cracked a slight smile and then got up from the table and set about filling the kettle and preparing two cups.

Aaron placed the two cups of tea down on the table after he'd made them and threw a box of paracetemol on the table in front of Paddy.

Paddy chuckled. His heart was in the right place and after what he did he was trying, Paddy could see that but he felt that paracetemol wouldn't fully take the pain away which is what he wanted, but he opened the pack and popped two from their metallic covered slip. "Thanks"

Aaron smiled and sat back in the chair obviously in a world of his own as his thoughts ran wild inside his head.

"What you thinking about?" Paddy asked after swallowing the tablets.

"You...you'll be okay won't you?" he asked.

Paddy nodded with a smirk. "I'll be fine Aaron, I'm more worried about you to be honest" he told him.

"Why?" Aaron asked confusion on his face.

"Because you're a mess Aaron...and you're unpredictable"

"True, which is why Jackson is well rid" he grinned then shook his head. "There was nothing to be rid of anyway he was just a guy in a bar who happened to bring my phone back..."

"If you could hear yourself..." Paddy commented as he took a sip of tea.

"What's that meant to mean?" he snapped.

"What I mean is Aaron you can tell me you're gay but your sat there lying to yourself about this Jackson...I only saw him once but he seems like a good lad..."

"Yeah, good on him...swap places shall we?" Aaron shot a look at Paddy. "At least you won't have me to put up with that way" he sighed. "I should have just left"

"No!" Paddy raised his voice. "You agreed to stay here Aaron, I'm sorry for going on about him I just care about ya, you know that...you can talk about anything whenever you want too"

Aaron nodded. "Is it ok if I go up to bed?" he asked.

Paddy nodded. "Of course it is" he told him. "Why'd you ask that?"

Aaron shrugged. "I dunno, you might want me to help you or something"

"No, I'll be fine mate you go on up and I'll see you in the morning"

Aaron nodded and got up and began walking to the door.

"Aaron" Paddy spoke and he stopped and looked at him. "It'll be alright you know"

Aaron smiled, he was grateful for his efforts but he couldn't see anything being alright and he shook his head, his expression sad before he made his way up the stairs.

Paddy had his work cut out for him this time!

TBC...


	2. Confliction

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"CONFLICTION"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~**This fanfic** **follow on the next morning after **_The Longest Night_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron hadn't slept one bit, he was still wearing the clothes from the previous night. His bloodied fist seethed with pain but it was nothing compared to what Paddy was going through. Aaron sat up on the edge of his bed and sighed, rubbed his tired eyes and walked to his door and opened it and walked to Paddy's bedroom door but stopped when he heard him rummaging around in the kitchen. He turned and walked to the stairs. Once down them he simply stood in the doorway nervously with his hands in his pockets. "Hi..." he said quietly.

Paddy had heard him coming so it wasn't too much of a shock; he turned as he put the kettle back on its stand. "How are ya?"

Aaron looked up to the ceiling and shrugged. "Tired...how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright...sore...but it won't last" he smiled.

"That doesn't make what I've done any easier..." he looked at the floor, his guilt seeped from him.

"Good, that's not my intention" Paddy replied bluntly.

Aaron nodded, he understood that.

"But it doesn't mean I don't know how sorry you are because I do" he told him.

Aaron nodded. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Just gone nine"

Aaron sighed loudly. "Cain's gunna kill me!" he turned quickly to run upstairs and change.

"N-No...It's alright I called him, told him you've been up all night sick"

Aaron rested his head on the door frame and closed his eyes, his guilt was killing him. "You didn't have to do that" he told him then he moved from the door frame and turned back to Paddy.

"I know" he told the young lad.

...

"What you doing about work?" Aaron asked as they sat in the living room talking.

"Oh I called a locum, should be arriving soon, I left a note for Pearl explaining everything – well not everything"

Aaron nodded as they both heard the front door opened and Aaron looked at him in panic.

"Hellooo!" Chas shouted through in her high pitched voice.

Paddy saw the panic in Aaron's face. "It'll be fine...just relax..." he told him to which Aaron nodded quickly. "Yeah in here!" Paddy shouted to her.

Chas walked in with a smile. "Oh...thought you'd be at work...you alright son?" she asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Nah, I feel sick" and he wasn't lying and Paddy gave a sideways glance at him.

Chas noticed Paddy was keeping his head down. "Is everything okay?"

Paddy let out a breath and looked up at her. "I was mugged last night..."

Chas face said it all she was horrified. "What? Where?"

"In town...it was dark, was walking back to the car and it just happened, I managed to get back and Aaron helped me out" he lied.

Chas sat in the middle of both men and put her arm around Paddy, Aaron adjusted the position of his hand so she didn't see the state of his knuckles, but all he could think was that it was wrong, the lies, and his guilt worsened.

"I'm fine Chas! Really" Paddy told her.

"You need to get to hospital Paddy how could someone do this?" she raged.

Aaron sighed.

Chas turned to her son. "What's wrong with you?" she frowned.

Aaron shook his head. "Nothing" he replied with a sigh as he stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and turned to face them both and he held up his hand. He couldn't let Paddy lie.

Chas' mouth fell open in shock once more then her expression quickly turned to anger. Aaron saw the flash of disappointment before her angry phase and his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry" he managed to say and he ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Chas turned to Paddy. "Aaron did that to you!" she shouted as she stood.

Paddy nodded. "But we've sorted it and we're fine now" he told her.

"Oh N-N-N-No! I don't care if you're sorted or not! Why did he do it in the first place!" she raged.

"B-Because I was pushing him Chas...I thought he was dealing drugs and I kept going on at him and he snapped..."

"I'm calling the police!"

Paddy shot up from the sofa and moved in front of her. "No Chas you can't – please...he's feeling bad enough as it is"

"He needs showing that he can't go around doing that to people!" Chas spoke with a raised voice and shook her head in disbelief.

"I said _NO_ Chas! I don't want the police involved; if I did I would have called them by now!"

...

A while later Paddy was alone in the house, he managed to persuade Chas to let him deal with it but she promised that she'd kill Aaron when she saw him. Paddy wandered the house after ringing him several times but got no answer as he expected but he still had to try. Then in his thoughtful pacing Jackson came to mind. "Where is that number?" he asked himself, he knew Aaron hadn't binned it despite his claims but Paddy saw through it. Although at the time he wasn't aware of Aaron's struggle, but Aaron was kind-hearted deep down and he would have kept it to thank him, only now Paddy knew it was something more.

Paddy headed upstairs to Aaron's room, he stopped outside the door, he shouldn't be invading Aaron's privacy again but he needed to do this. He opened his door and stepped inside, he looked around where would you hide a potential love interest's number? He looked under the mattress maybe a bit extreme, he looked under the bed, on top of the wardrobe, underneath it, in his waste paper bin, and it was no good. He sighed and his eyes looked at his drawers. He knew his actions were wrong, him being in there was wrong, he forced himself over to them and opened the drawer; it had a few magazines, a half eaten tube of mints, an old torn photograph of him and his mum, he sighed, saddened by the sight, sunglasses, condoms - *Good lad* Paddy thought, a few pens, loose change and as he rummaged more he felt something at the back of the drawer, paper. Paddy smiled and pulled it out hoping it was what he wanted. He unfolded it and it was Jackson's number. "Thank god" he told himself and he looked at the magazines that were facing cover down and he picked one up and the cover picture gave it away, a very strapping, muscular well built topless man. "Oh Aaron..." Paddy realised it would have taken a lot for him to buy that, and out of curiosity he figured too. He put it back and closed the drawer and left his room.

...

Aaron resurfaced in the village hours after he'd ran out of smithy, a call from Adam roused him back, after being invited for a drink at the pub. Aaron had been home, he'd showered and changed and left straight away to avoid Paddy's questions as to why he told Chas it was him. His hand was sore but he ignored it as he entered the pub.

"Over here mate!" Adam shouted.

Aaron turned and smiled and saw his best mate, Scarlett and another girl sitting at the table. He walked over seeing a pint waiting for him; he sat down next to Adam and in between the unknown girl. He raised his eyebrows and smiled shyly. "Alright?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks, you? I'm Bryony by the way" she told him, as she ran her hand across her long black hair that was covering one of her eyes and moved it out of the way.

"Yeah good...Nice to meet you, I'm Aaron" he replied and quickly turned to Adam. "What you playing at?"

"Nothing to do with me, I know I said just us but...they tagged along...sorry mate" Adam told him

"Nah you're alright" he said as he reached out for his pint and took a big long drink.

"Woah steady mate" Adam laughed.

"No...I really need this mate"

"Hey! What you done!" Adam reached for Aaron's hand and grabbed his wrist so he could see the bruises properly.

Aaron pulled it away harshly. "None of your business" he glared at him.

"So...you're a bit of a bad boy then?" Bryony asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh ignore her Aaron she's already half gone" Scarlett informed.

"Ahh..." he smirked. "Nothing wrong with that"

Adam watched and saw exactly what Aaron was doing and he shook his head as he took a drink from his pint.

...

An hour or so later Aaron was almost half gone himself as Jackson walked into the pub, quickly clocking eyes on Aaron who seemed very cosy with a girl. Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned against the bar. "Yes love?" Diane asked.

"Uh pint please" Jackson asked and he turned his head and looked at Aaron.

...

"So...do you wanna take me back to yours or are you gunna keep a girl waiting?" Bryony asked.

"Waiting for what exactly?" Aaron asked, as he relaxed against the back of the chair.

Bryony didn't reply but simply put her hand on his leg and moved it up towards his groin slowly. Aaron froze and swallowed hard, when he looked at her she was moving closer and Aaron moved his head back quickly and he jumped up panicking.

"Aaron?" Adam asked. "What's wrong mate?"

Aaron shook his head frantically; the panic worsening and he had to breathe slowly then he spotted Jackson at the bar and their eyes fixed on one another. Jackson noted the scared look in his eyes before he turned and ran out.

Adam started to get up to go after him but Scarlett took his hand to stop him. "Leave him Adam" to which Adam sighed and nodded. "What did I do wrong?"Bryony asked.

"No nothing he..." Scarlett began but she couldn't think of a reason why he'd done that.

"I dunno..." Adam shrugged. "Aaron being Aaron. Don't let him get to ya" he told her, but he knew exactly what happened there.

While they were chatting Jackson left the pub and ran after him. "Hey!" he shouted. "Just slow down will ya?"

"What Jackson?" Aaron yelled back as he slowed down and stopped near Smithy.

"What's with all these signals?" he asked. "I come here and find you with a woman; you're messing with my head mate!"

"I didn't ask you to did I?" Aaron snapped back.

"No but Paddy did, cause he's worried about ya..."

"Oh is he now!"

"Yeah and I'm not surprised after you knocked seven bells out of him!" Jackson shouted at him, stepping closer as he did. "Yeah...it's not exactly hard to put the pieces together...as soon as he told me he knew about you being gay..."

Aaron shook his head, gritting his teeth as he stood listening to him.

"I came here to help you, it's not easy! I know that! But I hate violence Aaron and I came to the pub to talk, and now to see you obviously don't give a damn about your actions, no remorse whatsoever...Well you can just get on with it, and to think I was starting to like you..." Jackson shook his head. "You're on your own" he stepped back and slowly turned away.

Aaron sighed. Why couldn't he just talk like a normal person, why all the time did a wall build around him? Aaron headed to the shop, bought a bottle of vodka and headed out of the village.

...

Hours later into the late night, Jackson walked up the path to the front door of Smithy and he knocked and waited. Paddy answered a few seconds later.

"Jackson? I wasn't expecting you..."

"No was a surprise for me aswell" he flicked up his eyebrows quickly as he finished his sentence.

"It's almost twelve...so where's Aaron?"

"That's what I came to find out..."

Paddy frowned. "He's not with you?"

Jackson shook his head. "No...I kinda said some harsh stuff to him earlier and I left...I-I came back to apologise...he's not here?"

"No haven't seen him since he left for the pub earlier"

Jackson sighed. "Right...I'll go and have a look for him; I'll let you know if I find him"

Paddy nodded. "Thankyou Jackson"

...

Jackson put his hands in his pocket as he walked towards the road and he shivered, it was a cold night, he stopped for a second and took out his phone and began to look for Aaron's number but the sound of footsteps to the right of him caused him to stop and look up. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief and shoved his phone into his pocket and ran to Aaron who was walking, well stumbling back into the village. Jackson placed his hands against Aaron's shoulders to stop him. "Aaron?" he asked and made him look at him. "You okay?" he asked.

Aaron laughed. "Thought you were done?" he slurred.

Jackson stood straight, sighed and looked around. "Great! Absolutely smashed out of your face!"

"And?" Aaron scowled.

"Look, I came to apologise, I was a bit harsh"

"Deserved it didn't I?" Aaron snapped back and pulled away from him and continued walking, only to trip on the kerb as he headed up the grassy slope to the front door of Paddy's

Jackson rolled his eyes and ran after him.

"Argh!" Aaron winced as Jackson kneeled down in front of him.

"You alright?" he asked.

Aaron shook his head and started to get upset and the tears were let loose and he placed his hands on his face and started to hit himself in the forehead with them.

"Hey! Hey!" he pulled Aaron's hands away. "Why you doing that?"

"I can't take it anymore...I didn't know she was going to be there or you...she touched me and I panicked...you touch me and I don't...I don't understand it!"

"It's easy to understand Aaron, you're gay...it's nothing to be ashamed of..."

Aaron wiped his eyes and sat and looked at Jackson properly. "Why do you even care?"

Jackson was silent. "Because I like you Aaron..."

Aaron scoffed and looked up to the sky. "You need to get as far away from me as possible"

"You're talking rubbish...and I'm not leaving you in this state" he told him.

"I'm not Jackson, everyone that gets anywhere near me just gets hurt"

"Well I'll take that chance" he said flippantly as he stood up and pulled him up with him. "Come on, time for your bed!" he said as he guided him back to the house.

"You're not coming in my bed" Aaron smirked as he turned to him but his tone was authoritive.

Jackson smirked too. "Well...No I'm not"

"And you're not undressing me either"

"As much as I'm restraining myself...No you're doing it yourself, I have to go anyway, gotta be on site early"

"Ah, me and my big mouth again"

"It's alright; forgotten already...you're drunk you don't know what you're saying"

"Maybe not..." Aaron swallowed hard. "But I know what I wanna do"

Jackson bit his lower lip as his eyes locked on Aaron's. "And what's that?" he asked before looking around. Then he felt Aaron's hand on one side of his face and he turned to him but before he could react he felt Aaron's lips press against his. Jackson's heart raced.

Chas walked out of the pub after having an afterhours drink with Diane. It wasn't something she normally did but she had a nice chat with her, she looked up the village and suddenly stopped, frozen.

Aaron pulled away seeing Jackson's smile grow wider. "Thanks"

Jackson shook it off. "I didn't do anything really...hey..." he stopped him just as he opened the door. "Take care of yourself yeah?" he asked him.

Aaron let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'll call ya" Jackson told him with a smile then he turned and walked away.

Chas watched her son close the door to Smithy, then she focussed on the person walking away, the walk, the build...she thought she was seeing things instantly but no...She wasn't. Her son was kissing a man.

Everything fell into place.


	3. Breaking Point

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"BREAKING POINT"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~**This fanfic** **follow on the next morning after **_Confliction_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

Aaron sat up slowly in his bed, his head was hurting badly and he could taste the alcohol; but what was worse was the fact he didn't remember a thing; vodka didn't agree with him and then mixing it with whatever else he must have drank didn't help either. He shook his head slowly and he scowled as the banging inside his head intensified as he moved and swung his legs out and over the edge of the bed. He managed to remove his top when he eventually made it to his bedroom the previous night, after that he just crawled onto the bed and he was asleep within minutes.

He stood up and walked to his wardrobe and took out his overalls for work and got changed. He didn't have time for a shower after he glanced at the clock, it was quarter to nine. Once dressed he delicately made his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and splashed cold water over his face, dried it and made his way downstairs and straight out the front door.

Aaron was in a world of his own as he walked down the village, his hands were in his pockets as he walked, he was trying too hard to remember what happened the previous night but nothing surfaced.

"Oh someone looks rough" Ryan stated and Aaron looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah just a bit, where's Cain?" he asked after looking around and not seeing him anywhere.

"He's out for the day so it's just me and you lad"

"Ahh right, better for me then" Aaron replied. He regretted going to work now and he sighed. "What's to do?" he asked.

"Erm, a new set of tyres on that one over there mate" Ryan told him.

Aaron turned and walked into garage and grabbed the tools he needed and walked back out to the car and got to work.

...

Ryan had left Aaron to lock up; Aaron was pulling the long iron gate along as Adam walked up to him. "Alright mate?"

There was no expression on Aaron's face. "No not really...hangover from hell"

"Yeah I heard you did a disappearing act...anyway I know why you ran out on Bryony last night"

Aaron frowned. "Why?" everything before the vodka he had remembered.

"Ahh come on Aaron" Adam stepped forward so no one would hear if they were passing.

"I don't know what you're on about"

"Alright..." Adam sighed. "You tried to kiss me before Christmas...you're acting all weird all of a sudden flinching when a hot girl touches you and you run out when she goes to kiss you..." Adam stopped. "You're gay aren't ya?"

Aaron swallowed hard and his eyes looked to the gravel floor.

Silence speaks volumes. "Mate...it doesn't matter if you are...it doesn't bother me one bit"

"Bothers me" he replied sadly and he locked the gate and walked away.

...

Aaron walked into Smithy and heard Paddy in the kitchen and he closed the front door and walked in. "On your dinner?" Paddy asked.

"No, it's a half day today" Aaron told him.

"Ah right..." Paddy replied.

"So...you not gunna ask me why I did it." Aaron asked; he'd been waiting for it; he wanted to get it over with.

Paddy shook his head. "No...You had your reasons; it was your choice to show your hand to your mum...was the right thing to do really..."

"Yeah" Aaron smiled, he was surprised. "She'd have found out eventually, what did she say?"

"She went ballistic, wanted to call the police and everything, but I talked her round don't worry, she said she'll kill you when she sees you though..." he chuckled. "Anyway, gotta get back to work"

"Oh right...didn't think you were going back yet"

"I know...keeping with the mugging story..." Paddy replied as he started to walk to the living room.

"Paddy..."

"Yeah?" Paddy turned to face him.

"I' am so sorry"

Paddy smiled. "I know you are Aaron" he told him and walked off into the surgery.

...

A few hours later Aaron was lying on the sofa watching TV when there was a knock at the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. *_I'm comfy_* he thought to himself and he pushed himself up and walked to the front door and opened it; when he saw it was Jackson he pushed the door closed again but Jackson stopped him. Aaron sighed. "Thought you were done!" he told him with a raised voice.

"You said that when you saw me last night Aaron!" Jackson told him.

Aaron frowned and pulled the door open. "You what?"

"Can I come in?" Jackson asked.

Aaron's frowned deepened, what the hell happened the previous night? "Uh...yeah sure" he walked back into the kitchen and heard the door close after Jackson walked in.

"Coffee? Tea?"

Jackson shook his head. "No thanks think we should just talk to be honest"

Aaron nodded and told him to follow him to the living room. Aaron turned the TV off and sat down. "So talk?"

"Yeah, I came back last night to apologise but you weren't here...I found you smashed out of your face walking back into the village, I wanted to see you were alright..."

Unaware to both lads the front door opened.

"Y-you said that when that girl touched you, you panicked but when I do...you don't...and when we got back outside here..." Jackson lowered his head. "You kissed me"

"You're lying...I wouldn't have kissed you"

"But ya did" Chas' voice sounded from the doorway to the kitchen.

Aaron swung his head round quickly as did Jackson. He swallowed hard and jumped up. "What?" he asked shaking his head as he backed away from the sofa.

"Aaron...no come on..." Jackson tried.

"Aaron it's alright..." Chas soothed and stepped forward.

"No..." he gasped, shaking his head frantically.

Chas stepped forward again closer to her son. "It's alright...I just wanna help son"

"N-No...No one can help!" he shouted and he ran out of the door behind him.

Chas sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to think. "Who are you anyway?" she asked in her usual high pitched tone.

"I'm Jackson, I'm a fri-" he sighed. "I dunno what we are to be honest" he told her then looked back at Aaron.

"Oh...like that..."

"Depends on him"

"What? You mean you like my Aaron?"

"Yeah" Jackson said with a frown. "I do, part of me says to run a mile, the other..." he shrugged.

Chas smiled. "Aaron's alright you know...but this, this explains so much...how could I have not seen it?"

"Should we go after him?" Jackson asked.

Chas shook her head. "No, it's best to leave him to cool off"

...

Jackson walked away from the bar with a pint in his hand and walked over to a free table and sat down, seconds later Adam walked in. "Diane you seen Aaron?"

Jackson's ears pricked up as he heard Aaron being mentioned, he looked at the lad at the bar and Jackson stood up and walked by him. "Hi..."

Adam turned to the stranger.

"Aaron left his place a while ago...needed to cool off"

"Ahh...your Aaron's friend?"Adam asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah if you know what I mean?"

Adam nodded and looked him in the eye. "Yeah, so what made him run off?"

Jackson nodded his head back towards the table he was sat at and both of them walked over and sat down. "I said some harsh things to him yesterday...I went back last night to apologise...anyway cut long story short...he kissed me and his mum saw...she told him earlier and he flipped out, ran off, she told me to leave him to calm so I came here in hopes he'll walk in"

"Right well I'll have this pint then I'll go see if I can find him"

"Should I come with you?"

Adam shook his head. "No offence mate but you're everything he's scared of at the minute"

Jackson sighed and took a drink. The lad was right.

...

Adam looked around as he stepped outside the pub and he put Jackson's business card in his pocket, so he could call him when he'd found Aaron. *Garage?* he asked himself. It was worth a try, no one would think to find him there at this time of night; but Adam had the best mate card, he thought differently.

When he arrived at the garage he climbed over the gate and walked closer, there was a light on inside. "Aaron come on mate I know you're in there come out and talk eh?"

There was no response. "Don't be like that mate"

He would have bit back by now and Adam frowned finding it unusual and he walked to the window and looked inside.

Aaron was lying on the floor, papers from the desk were scattered everywhere, and he was in trouble.

Adam jumped back away from the window and moved to kick the door in, it didn't work but the desperation within him made him kick the door harder. "Come on!" he shouted, tears filling his eyes.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Debbie shouted.

Adam turned to look at her. "Aaron's inside, he looks like he's had an accident!"

"Oh bloody hell!" Debbie grabbed the keys from her pocket, unlocked the gate and ran through and tried unlocking the door.

"It's no good" she declared. "He must have the key in the other side."

"Move out the way" Adam advised her as he took several steps back and then ran for the door, he turned to his side seconds before impact, the door broke open, sending Adam flying into the other wall but he stopped himself and ran over to Aaron and knelt down beside him.

The first thing he saw was two different bottles of pills, he turned Aaron over, he was cold, his lips were blue and his face was white as a sheet. Adam cried. "Oh god!"

Debbie stood frozen. "I'll call an ambulance!" she told him and ran back outside.

"Come on mate! Don't you dare do this to me!" Adam told him aggressively. "Don't you dare" Adam's face scrunched as he fell back onto his backside, sobbing.

TBC...


	4. The Unknown

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"THE UNKNOWN"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

~**This fanfic** **follow on the immediately after **_Breaking Point_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Sirens invaded the quiet village and the ambulance sped quickly down Main Street to Dingle automotives. Jackson was still sat in the pub but he and everyone heard the siren, he frowned and stood up and began following a few of the locals outside, he stood behind several people. "There at the garage" Moira noticed.

Jackson's eyes widened "Sorry excuse me...!" Jackson rushed and pushed his way through the small crowd that was congregating. Once through he ran as fast as his legs would carry him down the village. He didn't know what to think, alarm bells rang through his head however and they just screamed Aaron.

Adam saw Jackson running down the village, he ran towards him to stop him from going any further as soon as Adam was in reach he put his arms around Jackson and pulled him back. "You can't go in there Jackson!" Adam shouted to get it through to him.

Jackson's breathing was fast and heavy and he pushed Adam away and continued running. He stopped at the doorway Adam had previously knocked in. He saw Aaron lying lifeless on the cold hard floor of the garage with two empty bottles of pills by his side; the paramedics were crouched down by him. "We have to move him now..." he heard the paramedic say to the other then he stepped back, his steps were very erratic as if he wasn't putting much effort into his walk, his legs felt like they had lead in them; he was in shock.

"Jackson? Will he be okay?" Adam asked.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know...it's my fault..." he decided.

Adam shook his head. "No mate it's not..."

"Yes!" Jackson raged. "It is! It's all our faults because I pushed him, you found out and his mum saw us kiss! He couldn't handle it and he's tried to kill himself because of it!" Jackson stopped. "I'm sorry...I was out of order"

"No you're not..." Adam said before he turned seeing Aaron was being brought out on a stretcher. He turned back to Jackson. "He needs someone with him" he motioned his head towards the ambulance. "Go on, I'll tell Paddy and Chas"

Jackson nodded. "Thanks mate" he said and walked quickly to the ambulance. He caught it just before they closed the doors. "I'm sorry...Can I come with you please?"

"Yes of course..."

Jackson jumped in the back and sat down at the side on a pull down seat, the stretcher was fixed into the centre.

"Will he be okay?" Jackson asked.

"He is alive but it's too hard to say, we need to get him back to the hospital so that we can get his stomach pumped...any idea how long he was like this?"

Jackson shook his head; he let out a sharp breath. "No...No I'm sorry" he found himself wiping away tears from his eyes.

"It's alright...he's in safe hands" the paramedic told him with a smile.

...

Jackson sat in the waiting room with a hot plastic cup of coffee in his hands waiting for Aaron's family to arrive, then he decided he'd go, he shouldn't be there he wasn't family or a close friend.

What seemed like hours was in fact only a few minutes before they all charged in the room, Paddy, Chas and Adam. Jackson immediately stood. "I err...I just thought I should stay till you got here..."

"What?" Chas asked.

"I shouldn't be here...it's not my place...I'm not family or..." he sighed.

"You should be here Jackson because you're involved now, with the rest of us" Chas said looking quickly across to Paddy and Adam.

"It doesn't matter how any of us are feeling right now Jackson, whatever you may be in relation to Aaron at the minute doesn't matter, you're a friend..." Paddy nodded. "And he likes you and he'll be happy to see you when he wakes..." Paddy sighed; he never thought he made sense in situations of stress.

Jackson looked over at Paddy and the others and relaxed and he nodded to them and sat back down.

...

Half an hour had passed without any news and Jackson spoke in the silence. "He doesn't know how lucky he actually is..."

Chas turned and looked at Jackson, she smiled slightly, and she could see he cared, he cared a lot and she thought that maybe he didn't realise just how much. "What do you mean love?"

"Well he still has you lot doesn't he? It doesn't matter to you and it's great" Jackson smiled. "It really is...I just look back and wish my dad was like this back when I came out"

They all listened intently. "What happened?" Adam asked.

"He hit me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry mate" Adam sympathised.

Jackson shook his head. "No it's alright...He doesn't live with my mum now, they divorced a while ago, I keep out of his way he keeps out of mine...suits me"

"What about your mum?" Chas asked.

"She was like you" Jackson smiled, which made Chas smile too.

The waiting room door opened and a nurse walked in. "Miss Dingle?" she asked.

Chas stood. "Yes that's me..."

"Your son is out of any danger" she told her with a smile. "But he's still unconscious; it's up to him when he wakes up"

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"Of course" she nodded. "But only two at a time"

Chas nodded and they all followed the nurse out to Aaron's room.

...

Paddy and Chas stood at either side of the bed, Aaron was still pale, his skin clammy too.

"Why didn't you tell me Paddy?" Chas asked quietly.

"Because he didn't want anyone to know...he was scared of people's reactions..."

"B-But I told him it was okay...why did he go off and do this?" she asked as she looked down at her son.

Paddy shrugged. "Because he couldn't face it all anymore...he couldn't face up to the fact he's gay"

"But he is and that's him...it doesn't change a thing if that's the way he is then he's gotta adjust...and we'll help him"

Paddy smiled. "Course we will"

"I should have seen it Paddy" Chas began to cry. "Why didn't I see it? Some mother I 'am" she sobbed.

Paddy quickly walked round to her quickly and he put his arm around her. "How were you meant to know Chas? And yes your relationship with him hasn't been perfect but you're trying to make up for it...and he doesn't make it easy for you but he's been hurt and let down so many times he puts up a wall and that's the Aaron we know...No one saw through it, I thought it was drugs...how far away from drugs is being gay?" he shook his head.

"I know..." Chas composed herself. "I just love him so much, he needs to wake up"

"He will" Paddy soothed. "Come on lets go...give Jackson some time...I'm sure he wants to see him"

Chas nodded as they turned for the door. "He seems like a good lad"

...

Jackson didn't want to see him after Paddy and Chas left his room, he didn't want to see him like that, but they got through to him, and now Jackson headed to his room after being told he was awake. He was nervous as he pushed the door open. Aaron was looking away from the door, lost in his own thoughts.

"So...you have everyone's attention..." Jackson started as he walked up the side of the bed and sat on a chair.

"Yeah well that wasn't my intention trust me...I just wanted to go but seems I couldn't even get that right"

"You make me so mad Aaron!" Jackson raised his voice. "there's three amazing people out there who haven't left this hospital since they got here all because they care about you, you're gay, big deal...it's no one's fault that you're gay...it just happens"

"Oh so I was born with it then?" Aaron jibed.

"What?" Jackson asked in disbelief. "You make it sound like a disease"

"It is."

"No, No it's not...and in my opinion yeah I believe people are born with it as you say"

Aaron frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not gunna lecture you or bombard you with questions as to why you've done it because I know why...but your mums here, Paddy's here, Adam...and _I'm _here, all for you so don't you dare throw this back in our faces, they care...and s-so do I alright? You'll get better and it'll all be fine..."

"You don't understand"

"I do Aaron"

He shook his head. "No..." he breathed as he began to sob. "This isn't the way I'm meant to be...it's not right...it's not..." he turned away crying.

Jackson looked down at the floor, he felt for him. "Do you want me to go?" he asked as he looked back up at Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. "No" he wept.

"Ok" Jackson smiled slightly. "That's a start at least eh? You'll get through this Aaron...they still love you, nothing's changed...just remember that...I'll stop talking now but I'm not going anywhere so whenever you want too or need to talk I'm right here"

Aaron nodded and calmed himself down.

TBC...


	5. Breaking Through

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"BREAKING THROUGH"

~**This fanfic** **follow on two days after **_The Unknown_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

Aaron was sat up in his bed and out of the hospital gown much to his relief and in his own clothes, he felt exposed in only the gown and especially with Jackson being around a lot. He was told he could go home in a few hours; they were just waiting to be given the all clear by the doctor.

However this doctor wasn't one Aaron was expecting, Chas had decided not to tell her son of the visit he was about to receive and she smiled as the smartly dressed woman walked by her and into his room, carrying a file.

"This isn't gunna go down too well..." Chas commented nervously with folded arms.

Jackson shrugged. "Might be just what he needs"

"Oh..." Chas nodded quickly. "It's what he needs alright but I'm just not looking forward to what comes after she's left that room"

Jackson flicked up both eyebrows and sighed. "No...Me either"

...

Aaron watched as the suited woman walked in, he frowned.

"Hi Aaron I'm Doctor Reynolds, I'm here to conduct a psychiatric evaluation..."

Aaron scowled. "You what?"

"It's routine when an individual has purposely intended to kill themselves"

Aaron sighed. "I can't even understand myself what makes you think you and your qualifications can?" he snapped.

The doctor nodded and sat down. "Okay...well then just talk..." she smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "No, no, I don't want too, what gives you the right to come in here expecting someone to talk about their feelings!" Aaron was angry and he began to move off the bed.

"Aaron I didn't come here to anger you, I'm simply doing my job"

"Good for you, but I'm leaving"

"You can't leave yet, not until I've given my report to my boss, the doctor who's been seeing to you"

"Oh what? To see if I'm mentally fit to return to the real world? Jog on...it's tough" he turned to her. "I'm discharging myself" he turned to the door and opened it.

He sighed when Jackson was blocking his way. Aaron looked into Jackson's big sparkly brown eyes that were too looking into his own. Jackson placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders and turned him round. "You're going to talk whether you like it or not, get back in there now!" Jackson told him with a smirk. It was funny the faces Aaron made when he was angry and frustrated.

Jackson closed the door as Aaron walked back inside. The doctor smiled. "They obviously care about you Aaron"

"I don't know why they bother!" he said as he slumped down on the edge of the bed.

"It shouldn't take long I promise...I've had worse reactions than yours" she smiled.

Aaron sighed and nodded. "Alright...go on then"

"What made you want to overdose?" she asked her pen ready to write down her notes on her pad.

"I-I'm gay and It's not long since I properly realised" Aaron looked at the floor as he spoke. "Paddy, he thought I was doing drugs when I was really going to a gay bar...when he confronted me about it, he pushed me too far"

"How far?"

"I hit him...but he told me it didn't matter if I was gay...but it does to me, it's not the way I'm supposed to be, I bullied a kid at school because he was...my relationship with Paddy is fine now but I hate what I did to him...but the fact that he knew I felt like I was losing control..."

"Of the secret?" the doctor asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, and then my mate out of nowhere realised what was going on so then he knew...and when I was drunk I apparently kissed Jackson and turns out my mam saw" he shook his head and he sighed. "She said it was okay and that she just wanted to help, I freaked out and I ran...I went to the garage where I work and took out some pills, we keep them incase we need them...I couldn't face being like this, I still can't I hate myself, I hate everything about who I 'am...so I took the whole lot and I felt myself relaxing...everything went away and I fell asleep..."

"How did you feel when you were told you kissed Jackson?"

"Shocked, I never thought I'd do that"

"Do you like him?"

Aaron frowned. "Bit personal innit?"

"I'm sorry Aaron, talking does help that's all" she told him with a smile.

"Alright, yes...Yes I suppose I do...but why he's still here is beyond me...we hardly know each other"

"That's something only you and he can discuss"

Aaron nodded.

"And what about when you woke up in hospital. What was your first thought?"

Aaron scoffed. "I thought your useless Aaron, couldn't even do that right...maybe hanging yourself would have worked"

"Would you really want to die and leave your family?"

Aaron sighed and looked up at her. "I did..."

"And now?"

"I don't know...everything just got too much...it's going to take time but no...I won't try that again...I just have to try" he scrunched his face. "I don't like the person I 'am...but if I like men then whats the point in fighting it, I don't have the energy to fight it, I've done it for far too long"

"I think some things just have to stop eventually, I'm not saying give into it but just embrace who you are because being gay isn't the stereotype of what people think or assume" she smiled at him. "For example your mum said you're a mechanic..."

Aaron nodded. "And Jackson's a builder"

"Exactly...And you and millions of other gay people are just that – people, the same as everyone else, the only difference is their preference...you're just a normal young lad that likes other men and you have your whole life ahead of you..."

As she spoke Aaron actually smiled, she'd broke through and she could tell that a few minutes earlier but she needed to keep him talking. "A smile?" she said with a smile.

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah...not used to smiling lately..."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "I can't say what will happen with you and Jackson but I'm guessing he can make you smile, and from what I saw before you listen to him...that's a good start"

Aaron nodded.

Doctor Reynolds stood up. "I'm done here unless you want to talk more?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Alright...well just remember what I said" she smiled.

"I'll try" Aaron told her with a nod.

"Good, you can go home now...but I will contact you to arrange a follow up meeting in a few weeks to see how you're doing...I appreciate what you're going through isn't easy Aaron, just remember I'm not here to make things worse for you"

"I know...I'm sorry"

"Not at all" she shook her head. "See you in a few weeks" she told him and walked out.

...

"Well?" Chas asked eagerly.

The doctor smiled. "He talked...a lot more than I expected actually which is good..."

"Good...Is he okay to go home yet?"

"Yes of course, I've told him I'll organise a follow up in a few weeks so if you can try and make sure he gets to the appointment, it's very important for me to gauge how he's progressing with all of this"

Chas nodded. "Yes, yes of course thankyou doctor"

"You're welcome" she smiled, nodding slightly at both of them before walking away.

...

An hour later Aaron, Chas and Jackson arrived back at Smithy cottage; Aaron was quiet on the drive back and when they walked in he walked straight upstairs to his room without a word. "I'll go up in a minute" Jackson told Chas.

Chas nodded as Paddy walked in from the surgery. "How is he?"

Chas nodded. "Yeah he's alright – I think, he's really quiet but we expected that..."

Paddy nodded. "He'll come round eventually...how did it go with the psychiatrist?"

"She said he spoke more than expected...but I think I'll go and see him..._we_ need to talk now..."

"Okay love" Chas smiled.

Jackson turned and walked up the stairs and knocked on Aaron's door.

"Yeah" Jackson heard his voice and he opened the door and walked in and closed it behind him again and he turned and looked down at him lying on his bed.

Jackson smiled. "You were quiet..."

Aaron sat up slowly and nodded in reply. "Why are you even here Jackson?"

Jackson knew from his tone that he wasn't being malicious. "I know...It's weird...we only met a few times...but your mum said that I was involved now and she's right..." Jackson looked up at him quickly when he heard him sobbing. "...And I do like you Aaron, I know what you're going through is scary but I'm here if you want me to be?" he asked.

Aaron nodded with teary eyes. "Yeah" he quickly replied as he caught his breath. He slowly let out a breath to calm himself.

Jackson smiled. He was attracted to Aaron, he was hurting and all he wanted to do was hold him but he didn't know if he should. "It all gets better from now...the people who matter the most know...it doesn't matter about the rest of the village if and when they find out and they don't like it" Jackson turned up his lips. "That's their problem, it doesn't change who you are, and if they don't see that then they're blatantly thick in the head" Jackson smirked and Aaron chuckled as he wiped away his tears.

Jackson stopped talking for a few seconds and let Aaron calm down. "I don't want what I'm going to say to freak you out...but I find you really good looking..." he'd say more but due to the circumstances he restricted his true thoughts from emerging. "And the kiss..." he smiled. "Well...you're not too bad at it are ya?"

Aaron blushed and smiled awkwardly finding other things in the room to look at but he struggled and looked down at his bedding.

"I want to get to know you properly"

Aaron nodded slowly, adjusting himself to what Jackson had just said. He thought Jackson was mad for wanting him in his life...but if that's what he wanted he wasn't going to stop him and deep down Aaron wanted him in his too, for whatever reason it would turn out to be; Jackson was a good person to have in anyone's life.

TBC...


	6. I Want You

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"I WANT YOU"

~**This fanfic** **follow on two days after **_Breaking Through_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

A lot had happened over the last few days, in the pub Chas overheard Declan talking about needing a builder and she happened to recommend Jackson, he met Jackson and his quotes were reasonable and he seemed like a good lad and he was hired a few hours after their meeting.

Aaron had mixed feelings about this, part of him wanted to jump up and down in joy that Jackson would be in the village most of the time but another part of him wondered if it was such a good idea.

Jackson loved being near Aaron, working in the village, it meant he could see him a lot and also keep an eye on him. Aaron was all he thought about. He just smiled whenever he thought about him, he knew his feelings for the lad were growing and with spending more time with him he felt they were making some kind of progress; he learned of Aaron's history with his mum, his dad, the drug dealing and of his troubled past, almost burning John's barn down, then being locked in it for what seemed like ages, Jackson chuckled when Aaron told him that, and how he used to steal milk from the milk van, and he admitted that he still did on occasion. But aside from the troublesome side of Aaron, there was however a good, soft natured side to him that Jackson never doubted, especially one story he'd been told where Rodney's small van began to roll down the village and in the end, ended up smashing into Leyla's shop it which explained the state it was in now. But Aaron was the one who dropped everything to try to stop it; despite failing he tried his best. Jackson knew a lot more about Aaron now and it was nice, he felt they were making progress in learning about each other.

...

Jackson finished for the day at Dale head a few hours ago and he left the village to go back to his flat in town, he caught up on a few things, paperwork for one, then he showered, changed and left again to meet Aaron in the woolpack, he was looking forward to it, he wanted to be there for Aaron aswell, this would be the first time he'd been out since the hospital and it made him nervous that people saw the ambulance and probably knew what he'd done by now.

When he walked into the pub, the first thing he noticed was it was really quite busy and he saw Aaron sitting in the corner looking away from everyone, obviously paranoid they were staring and/or talking about him. Jackson walked over to him smiling and seeing his pint was almost gone. "Another?"

Aaron breathed in relief *_Thank god he's here* _He nodded. "Yeah" he nodded. "Please" he smiled nervously.

Jackson sat down next to Aaron a few minutes later and placed both pints down on the table. "So, how you doing?"

Aaron nodded. "Aside from feeling like everyone's looking at me...I'm fine...was a bit nervous though..."

Jackson smirked and looked around. "There are a few looking but they're probably wondering who I' am"

"Yeah well let them" Aaron smiled. "How was work?" he asked.

"Yeah it's alright, it's a big job...he wants it gutted and completely re-done, walls re-plastered, ceilings, decoration...new kitchen, plumbing..." Jackson laughed at Aaron's expression.

"I know what you mean but I have absolutely no idea..." he was confused.

"I know what you mean" Jackson told him and took a drink of his lager. "When we're finished here I thought we could get some food and chill if you like?"

Aaron nodded. "Sounds good" he replied with a smile as he looked at Jackson, his feelings over the past few days had developed too, he fancied Jackson he was just too scared to admit it to himself or him.

"Good and just relax" Jackson said with a smile and touched his arm quickly but he felt Aaron back off and stand up. Jackson looked at him quickly and stood up too. Aaron's heart was racing, everyone was certainly looking now. Paddy was stood at the bar and turned to them. "Everything alright lads?"

Aaron ignored him and pushed Jackson into the wall hard. "Don't ever touch me again!" he breathed frantically clearly panicking, people saw Jackson touching him. Aaron felt Paddy's hands pulling him back but he pulled away from him and ran out.

Jackson sighed and shook his head. He cursed himself repeatedly in his mind as he got up to his feet again. He looked at Paddy apologetically and ran out after him. Once outside the pub he looked and saw Aaron walking quickly up to Smithy and he ran after him. Once within reach he grabbed Aaron's arm. "Hey! What the hell was that!" he demanded.

Aaron stopped and turned around. "You touched me – In the pub! I can't believe you did that!"

Jackson sighed. "Men can touch each other Aaron; it is allowed it doesn't mean something's going on! You're so paranoid you think everyone's gunna find out!"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah too right I' am...NEVER touch me again or I swear to god I'll do more than push you!" his expression and tone was nasty.

Jackson shook his head. "I thought we were making some kind of progress? We can sit next to each other in there and be comfortable"

"That's different Jackson; we don't have most of the village as an audience!"

"You need to sort this out; people who matter know sod the rest!" Jackson told him as he stepped closer to him.

Aaron didn't move, he just averted his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Hey" Jackson's whispery voice caused a reaction, shivers all over Aaron's body, it felt good but yet he was so scared of it. "Why can't you look at me?" he asked.

Aaron swallowed hard. "Because you make me want to kiss ya, touch ya...I've never felt like this before Jackson and I'm scared...I want you." he spoke with pure honesty and began to look up at Jackson slowly.

Jackson nodded. "I'm not going to push you into doing anything you don't wanna do Aaron but I feel the same every time you look at me, or if you just enter a room...I can't stop thinking about you, I've never fell hard like this before" Jackson too was honest.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "W-What do we do now?" he asked.

Jackson couldn't see anyone around and he stepped closer again and took his hand, Aaron looked down at his hand holding his cautiously, he closed his eyes, he didn't want to freak out, Jackson was helping him he knew that.

Aaron felt Jackson's head against the side of his as he put his free arm around him tightly. Aaron felt an immense release, all his anxieties, anger, confusion lifted away from him and his body relaxed against Jackson. His smell, his touch everything about Jackson Walsh invaded Aaron's space, it was the thing he'd feared the most but now here it was happening and in the middle of the village of all places. Aaron wanted him, he wanted to kiss him again but not there, he wasn't ready for public displays of affection, he wasn't even sure if he ever would be but it was time for the next step. "Thankyou and I'm sorry" Aaron whispered.

Jackson lifted his head and looked into Aaron's amazing blue eyes and smiled. He knew Aaron found it hard to admit when he was wrong, and he had one hell of a hard push on him, he never expected it but thinking about it; that was part and parcel of being involved during this rough time. "Don't worry about it"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Let's go inside"

Jackson nodded and followed him as they walked further up the village to Smithy.

...

"So which one?" Jackson asked as they were both knelt down looking at the DVDs on the shelf.

Aaron shrugged. "Paddy has the godfather...if you really wanna watch that then I'll pretend I'm interested" he told him with a smirk as he scanned the selection.

Jackson turned and looked at him, Aaron felt his eyes on him and he felt every inch of his body go warm and he realised this was it, he turned to him and he felt like his breath had been taken away.

Jackson realised this was something different. "W-We don't have too..." he reassured him, once he'd said that both men began to move closely to one another their lips connected softly, they looked at each other and Aaron kissed again with more pressure than the last, Jackson reciprocated and placed his hand on Aaron's face as they kissed passionately, their tongues touched and battled for dominancy. Aaron felt light, he'd wanted this for so long, the kiss of a man, the touch of a man, it all made sense now - it felt right.

They stopped for a air several seconds later and they smiled at each other. "I don't do anything I don't wanna do" he told Jackson with a smile.

Jackson smiled widely. He saw it; Aaron could be happy, the sparkle in his eyes and the wide smile beamed happiness. Their foreheads rested against one another's. "That was a pleasant surprise..." Jackson told him.

"Yeah...it felt right..." Aaron replied. "So what does this mean? Are we together or?" he wondered.

"Why? Do you wanna be together?"

"Do you?" Aaron replied with a question as he looked him directly in his eyes.

Jackson smirked. "What do you think?"

Aaron chuckled and shrugged.

"Of course I do ya idiot, I-I just don't want you to feel rushed because that's the last thing I wanna do"

Aaron understood Jackson's worries. "I know and you're not...we can see how it goes? Date?" Aaron scrunched his face up at his own question. "I have no idea about dates, but I'd like to now...after all the drama, do it properly?" he asked.

Jackson grinned happily. "Well then that's what we'll do"

"You sure?"

Jackson nodded his head. "Definitely"

Aaron smiled. "So...this DVD...?" he asked.

"You pick" Jackson told him.

"No you pick, because if I choose you won't like it..."

"And you won't like what I choose" Jackson chuckled.

This went on for several minutes before they actually decided to go into town instead – their first proper date.

TBC...


	7. Coming Out

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"COMING OUT"

~**This fanfic** **follow on a few hours after **_I Want You_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

Aaron was sat at a table in a busy bar west. Jackson came back with another round of drinks and sat back checking Aaron out with a slight smirk on his face as he sat forward. "So, how are the stress levels?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah think I can handle it..." he smiled.

"Good" he told him before taking a drink of his lager.

"It doesn't bother you this does it?" Aaron asked as he looked around the crowded bar.

"Well...I have my moments like everyone else in here but were just the way we are" he shrugged.

"You avoided telling me about what happened when you came out..." Aaron told him and Jackson looked down at the floor.

"My dad he uh...he hit me...said some things, I said things...that's pretty much it...my parents divorced, my mum travels a lot so...she's away from him"

"Oh...I'm sorry"

Jackson shook his head. "Doesn't matter"

"It does Jackson that's horrible, he's your dad"

Jackson nodded. "I know, but he made it clear how he felt, it's his loss at the end of the day"

Aaron sat quietly and looked around the bar again, he frowned several times at the other drinkers, and he wasn't used to the gay community at all seeing men holding hands, hugging and kissing.

"Anyway I thought you'd have pulled while you were waiting for me to come back" Jackson said with a smirk.

"What?" he scrunched up his face and looked back at Jackson. "With this lot?"

Jackson chuckled.

"I already did anyway" Aaron told him with a smile and rested his hand over Jackson's.

Jackson looked down at Aaron's hand on his and smiled; he turned his round and held Aaron's properly. "When did you first realise there was something there with men?" Jackson asked.

"There was a kid where I used to live...Kyle his name was and I used to watch him play footie...he was dead good, and I mean really good...and I watched him all the time..." he shook his head. "I didn't know what it was and I just hoped the feeling would go away, but when me and Adam became friends last year we went out before Christmas, I took one of the cars from the garage and we nearly hit something anyway and I hurt my head, when he saw the blood he pulled me closer to him to check it out and I-I..." he breathed slowly as he stopped talking.

"You kissed him?" Jackson asked to which Aaron shook his head. "No but I went too...I was with Holly at the time, he started getting people talking about me...rumours, stuff like that...he even told Holly but I wormed my way out of it, but we finished and then one night I was out with our Eli, got smashed...we argued and that's when I found Bar West...and the rest is...history" he let out a sigh of relief.

"Pretty hard for you to talk about that wasn't it?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah..." he looked at Jackson and smiled.

"But that's what I mean when I talk about when other people find out, it's a good way to find out who your true mates are and Adam is obviously one"

Aaron nodded, he agreed. "He is, he's been amazing"

"You know before I knew about your dad, I thought Cain was" Jackson chuckled at his own thoughts. "Cause you and his moods are spot on identical...but yeah you can see you're in that family"

Aaron smirked. "If he was my dad we wouldn't be sat here now"

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Cause I'd have done a runner years ago...Cain as my dad, nah couldn't live with that!" despite his words he did think very highly of his uncle and looked up to him.

Jackson chuckled. "What ya like" he shook his head and finished his pint.

...

Aaron paid the taxi driver when they got back to the village. It stopped outside the B&B, Jackson booked himself a room, and there was no point in going back to his flat if he had to be in the village the next morning anyway. They stood at the foot of the path to the B&B, Aaron felt nervous. "I enjoyed tonight" he proclaimed.

"Yeah, me too...we'll do it again" he told him.

"Yeah definitely, I look forward to it" Aaron replied.

Jackson moved in closer and kissed Aaron passionately. "I'll call ya"

Aaron nodded. "You do that...see ya" he told him as he stepped away from Jackson and continued walking until he turned and walked ahead up to Smithy.

Jackson watched him until he saw the front door of Smithy close, then he walked inside the B&B to his room, once in bed and he was settled, all he thought about was him and that's the way it stayed until he fell asleep.

...

Val had been waiting for Jackson to surface and she was relieved when he walked down the stairs, he frowned at her. "Morning" she said cheerily.

"Yeah...morning...I'm not having breakfast this morning, I've gotta get to work..."

"Listen Jackson...I was in the cafe this morning and I heard something about Aaron...you two seem to be getting along"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well we know your gay...but someone saw Aaron kissing you...and its going around the village"

Jackson's eyes widen. "What? When?"

"Last night outside of this place, it was Bob and he told Chas but people overheard..."

Jackson sighed. "You are having a laugh? He's gunna go mental!" he told her and quickly ran out to work.

...

Cain had been out all morning but he was told about the rumours, when he walked back in the garage Aaron was sitting having his dinner. "Ohh...having yourself a big manly pie are ya?"

Aaron frowned. "You what?"

"Nothing I just thought you'd have preferred lobster or sushi"

"What are you on?" Aaron spat, a nasty expression on his face.

"Listen Aaron...there was just rumours going around that you were kissing that Jackson lad..." Cain was unaware of his relationship to Aaron before and after the suicide attempt. "Are ya gay?" Cain asked.

Aaron sat forward quickly to stop himself choking from the food he had in his mouth in response to Cain's question. He looked away. "And if I was?"

"Nowt to do with me if you are...are ya gay?" he repeated.

"Yes for fuck sake alright, yes! Stop hounding me!" he replied angrily, threw the rest of his pie in the bin and walked out to carry on with the car he was working on.

Cain left it a few minutes before going out to talk to him. "Listen...I don't care who you like, or what you do, I just don't want details ya got that?"

Aaron nodded without a word and a small smile curled on his lips. Cain slapped his arm playfully. "Proud of ya lad" he smiled and walked back inside.

"Why?" Aaron called to him. "I nearly killed myself over it...right where you're standing"

Cain turned around. "Because you're being brave about it, I can't begin to imagine how hard it is...No" he shook his head. "I can't understand it...I don't like it even but if that's who you are then I'm not gunna disown ya!"

*Wow* was all Aaron thought. Where was the real Cain? Aaron certainly didn't know but he was appreciative of his response to it, it helped him gain confidence.

"Oh and if anyone gives you any bother they've got me to answer too"

Aaron nodded with a smile.

"Right well...anyway that car won't fix itself will it? Crack on..." he told him, back in boss mode.

...

Cain and Aaron were closing up for the day and Aaron heard footsteps on the gravel behind them. "We're closed!" he shouted.

"Yeah that's why I'm here ya div!" Jackson replied with a grin and Aaron turned and smiled.

"So, fancy the pub?" Jackson asked. "I've heard about you, I'm his mate Jackson" he introduced himself.

Cain laughed. "Ha! Yeah course you are"

Jackson frowned and Aaron laughed. "He knows Jackson"

"Ohh ahh right...well nice to meet ya anyway" he smiled, absolutely shocked that his uncle knew.

"Yeah you too, go on then girls, get yourselves to the pub" he teased.

Aaron shook his head at Jackson as if saying ignore him, which is what Jackson did anyway, quips like that did not bother him one bit.

"You look knackered" Jackson commented. "Busy day?"

"Yeah a bit..." Aaron told him

"So did he find out...from the rumours well obviously not rumours but...Val told me about them this morning...or did you tell him?" he asked.

"Erm, both really, he heard and asked me outright if I was gay and I told him yeah"

Jackson grinned. "You surprise me every day, I'm proud of ya"

Aaron frowned. "Shut up" he told him and started laughing as they walked into the pub.

...

When they walked into the bar it all fell silent, Jackson looked at Aaron and they both walked up to the bar, the silence remained. They both knew what it was about. "Two pints please Diane" Aaron asked as he looked around at everyone and they all started to continue but now with hushed conversation.

"Course love...so who is this handsome lad then? Seen him around a few times..."

Jackson smiled

Aaron was ready, he felt it. "My boyfriend" he stated loudly so everyone who was in the pub heard.

Jackson looked on with such adoration, Aaron wanted him in that way, and it felt amazing to hear.

"So the rumours everyone's heard are true, I'm gay..." he turned to them. "And if any of you have a problem..." he shrugged. "It's tough; I didn't like it I nearly killed myself. I've been depressed, I've lashed out, pushed people away but...that's all done now...I don't need any more crap so if you don't like it, don't talk to me. I don't mean to be harsh but I had to get it out"

Chas was sat at a table with Charity who was absolutely stunned by this announcement but Chas looked on proudly with tears in her eyes. *Good on ya love* she thought to herself.

Now he had to face Jackson and he did. "If you want to be?" was all he said with a smile.

"You have no idea..."

Aaron smiled and kissed his lips quickly then turned back to the bar, paid Diane and turned to find a free table, he couldn't but he saw his mum and they both made their way over to her and Charity.

Chas stood up and hugged her son. "You've just made me the proudest mother in the whole world"

Jackson smiled and sat down next to Charity. "Ohh you're a bit of alright aren't ya?"

Jackson didn't know what to say. "Uh I suppose why"

"Well let's just put it this way, if you were straight I'd so want you right now" she stated matter of factly.

"Charity leave the boy alone!" Chas told her.

"Oh yeah cause you're not thinking the same are ya Chas?" Charity looked directly at her.

"Noo" she said in her high pitched tone. "Well...maybe yeah" she gave a cheeky smile and turned to her son who had a disgusted look on his face. "Oh cheer up you, you just told everyone you were gay and that Jackson is your boyfriend, something I or Jackson never thought you do, so celebrate" she grinned.

...

A few hours later Aaron and Jackson left the pub, it was a cold night as usual. "Right then I better get back" Jackson told him.

"No..." Aaron breathed; he shook his head when Jackson looked at him. "No...Stay with me?" he asked.

"Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded

"Alright" he smiled and followed Aaron to Smithy.

Once inside Aaron suddenly became nervous as they both stood at the foot of the stairs but he motioned his head up them signalling Jackson to follow as he started walking up them.

Aaron closed his bedroom door and turned to find Jackson standing right up close, he looked at him and he kissed him with force and Jackson wrapped his arms around him and in their embrace they made their way to the bed, Jackson lay Aaron down on it slowly, he stood up and removed his top, allowing Aaron to see his body for the first time, he noticed Aaron seemed happy with his view. Jackson smirked and kneeled on the bed and lifted Aaron's top and kissed his neck, then his chest as Aaron lifted his top off.

The boys didn't sleep much that night, both experienced levels of pleasure they never had before.

TBC...


	8. Lost In You

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"LOST IN YOU"

~**This fanfic** **follow on the following morning after **_Coming Out_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

It was five in the morning, it was still dark outside, Aaron had been asleep for a few hours but he'd woken up lying with his head on Jackson's chest. He was standing at the large window in his room looking out at the silent dark village. Several hours ago Aaron had sex and much more with Jackson; he didn't know how to do certain things at first but Jackson seemed to be enjoying it, then when Jackson began making love with Aaron, all he could remember now as he stood in the darkness was the pain but it was quickly followed by pleasure, he smiled to himself...Jackson was so gentle, considerate and caring, having Jackson's body over his was an immense feeling, his soft skin, his scent, the bulging of muscles and his soft lips on his as they made love, it was pleasure on a completely new and different level to that he'd experienced previously.

His first naive thought was that sex with a man would be rough, he couldn't have been proved more wrong, especially for a first time, but obviously he knew it could be depending on the mood and he would probably want that in time, maybe next time he'd be the one on top. He scrunched his face, he couldn't believe he thought that after everything, He'd changed in such a short space of time, he wouldn't have imagined that moment standing in his room with a man lying sound asleep in _his _bed.

But that man whose breathing he could hear in rhythm was amazing, Aaron realised he was beginning to have feelings for him, he wouldn't have allowed Jackson to stay never mind do what he'd done to him hours ago if it was just a simple matter of fancying him like he did a few days ago. The window began to be pelted with hard heavy rain and Aaron watched as the water flowed down it. The feeling wasn't fancying or lust, if it was love he didn't know what that was like, so it confused him somewhat, but he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time, life would now start to settle down and with Jackson in it, Aaron knew it would be better, although Aaron was still Aaron, but something inside him told him that Jackson knew that, and maybe he liked his feisty moody side sometimes. Aaron smiled to himself and he felt the need for a smoke, he quietly walked around the bed, and picked the pack and lighter up from the top of his of drawers and he opened the door slowly, grabbed his hoody and trackies from the floor before he left the room.

Once downstairs he slowly opened the front door to try and prevent the squeaking but that made it worse and with everything else silent the squeaks stuck out, and he hoped he hadn't woken anyone. He took out a cigarette and lit it in the doorway quickly then stepped outside into the rain; it was invigorating, the strong smell of fresh air felt good and the cold pellets of rain hitting his face was refreshing, he was dripping wet within a minute, he closed his eyes and listened to the wind and rain as he smoked his cigarette. He was drenched through but he didn't care. As he smoked half his mind went back to Jackson telling him about his father's reaction to him being gay and it got him thinking about what Gordon would think or how he'd react, he'd have probably done the same – smacked him one. But he didn't need him, he realised that a long time ago, sometimes it caught him off guard and it got him down but he just had to carry on with life, Aaron was headstrong he saw Gordon as his 'father', the adult, he should be the one to contact Aaron, to see him if he wanted not the other way around, but then it went back to Aaron knowing he didn't need him.

"Aaron?"Jackson's gritty sleepy voice made him turn around quickly, he'd startled him. "What you doing out here? You'll catch your death in this..." Jackson had thrown on his boxers and a t-shirt that was soaked now too, it clung to his skin and his toned body was defined and visible.

Aaron stopped staring and looked into his big brown eyes as he threw his cigarette away. "I know...I just..." he sighed. "I dunno...I woke up, stood thinking for a while, came down here...it's so refreshing, I know you think I'm mad but..." he sighed happily.

"I don't think you're mad" Jackson smiled and stepped over to him and put his hands on his waist. "Everything get too much?" he asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No, no...I've just been thinking about things, how everything's changed, you, what we did" he smiled. "And how I'd never have imagined doing that a few weeks ago"

Jackson looked worried. "I didn't hurt you did I? You are okay aren't ya Aaron?"

Aaron nodded. "I'm fine Jackson and no you didn't hurt me, well at first it did...it was a weird feeling but then it was good...you were amazing, perfect..."

Jackson smiled. "Let's get warmed up and dry...you've been out longer...really not good for ya mate...and the ciggy...big no no" he chuckled.

"I know...but I wanted one, and anyway it's not like I do it all the time" Aaron said as he began to wander back into the house.

"No I know you don't..." Jackson said as he closed and locked the front door behind him and then walked into the kitchen and Aaron was sat at the dining table. "What do you think Paddy will say if he realises I stayed tonight?" he asked in a hushed voice as he clicked the kettle on and took out two cups from the cupboard.

Aaron shrugged and shivered at the same time. "I think he'll be okay, he'll probably just say he'd liked to have been told"

Jackson chuckled. "Yeah well sorry Paddy we didn't exactly plan when we'd be having sex for the first time"

Aaron chuckled too as Jackson grabbed a towel from the clean pile of folded washing. "I know exactly!"

Jackson walked behind Aaron and leaned down and unzipped his hoody and pulled it from his body; Jackson kissed his neck as he did and Aaron rested his head back against Jackson, it felt good. Jackson pulled it off his arms and then put the hoody over the radiator then put the towel around him. "You didn't have to do that ya know...you were out in it too" Aaron told him.

"And like I said sexy...you were out way longer" he smirked. "You need to take them off too" he told him pointing to his trackie bottoms.

Aaron nodded and stood up and took them down knowing he had no underwear on whatsoever. Jackson smirked. "Such a tease" he chuckled and turned back to the bench and put a teabag in each mug and began making the tea.

...

Aaron and Jackson were now sat up in bed with their tea, with the small lamp on for light as they talked more while they finished their hot drink, which they both needed. Jackson had his cup in one hand and the other was out of reach because it was around Aaron, because he loved being close to him and in hopes it helped warm him up, he kept having bursts of shivers, his fault really but he couldn't help thinking that he was adorable, going outside in the dark with the cold and rain battering him at five in the morning who did that? Only Aaron he decided with a smirk.

"What's amused you?" Aaron asked as he lifted his head to look at him.

"You have ya idiot" he smiled. "Going outside in the pouring rain" he said with a chuckle.

Aaron smiled and rested his head down on his chest again, then ran his finger up the centre in between his muscled stomach slowly, completely content.

Moments later Jackson spoke as he put his empty mug down. "You finished?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah" he smiled as Jackson took it from him and placed it down beside his. Jackson slid down with Aaron on him, both were lying down properly now, Aaron reached for the duvet and pulled it up them both, he looked at Jackson and kissed his lips softly. "Thanks"

Jackson smiled. "It's what boyfriends do, don't worry about it, you feel warmer now?" he asked.

"Yeah, much warmer" he told Jackson and he closed his eyes.

Jackson turned the light off and then rested his eyes again too as Aaron slept on him, Jackson's arm remained around him.

TBC...


	9. A Face From The Past

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"A FACE FROM THE PAST"

~**This fanfic** **follows on several hours after **_Lost In You_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

It was almost lunchtime and Aaron had finished working on the car Cain had given him to do. "Alright if I take my dinner?" he asked Cain.

"Car done?" Cain looked up from some paperwork.

"No, I just thought I'd leave it all day" he curled up his lips and shrugged. "Course I have"

Cain nodded. "Go on then"

"Cheers" Aaron nodded and turned and walked away, as he passed dale head Jackson was walking outside getting rid of some rubbish, Aaron wolf whistled at him and smirked.

Jackson looked up and saw his boyfriend on the other side of the road walking to the cafe. "Bacon butty please"

Aaron laughed. "On ya bike matey!"

Jackson chuckled and shook his head as he carried on with what he was doing.

...

"Oh so you got me one then..." Jackson noted as Aaron walked over to him with two bags in his hands.

Aaron shook his head. "No, both for me" he smirked.

"You wanna watch him today Jackson he's in the most sarcastic mood ever!" Cain called to them as he made his way up to the pub.

Jackson smiled and nodded to him. "Wonder why?" he said in a hushed voice.

Aaron smirked. "Shush you..." he told him as he handed over one of the bags to Jackson. "Couldn't leave you out could I?"

Jackson shook his head. "Not a chance" he bit into his sandwich and chewed. "I've got something to tell ya" he spoke with his mouthful.

"Did your mother never teach you manners?" Aaron asked with a smile.

Jackson swallowed the food and chuckled. "Yeah like you can talk! But yeah that's what I wanted to tell ya actually...my mum's come back off her travels; she's in town and wants to meet ya"

"What? Why?" he asked with a scrunched face.

"Because she wants to meet ya and I really want you too and I'm not asking I'm kinda telling..." he gave him puppy dog eyes.

Aaron sighed. "Oh alright then, I suppose..." he smiled. "What time should I be ready for?" he asked.

"Six" Jackson told him.

"Alright then" he replied. "I best get back but I'll see you later" he told him with a smile then leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Jackson smiled and watched him walk back to the garage.

...

Aaron had been back at work an hour when the phone rang, he answered it but no one spoke on the other end, he hung up with a look of confusion on his face. He remembered Cain mentioned that had been happening a lot over the last few days, Aaron thought nothing of it and ignored it and went back to the job he was doing.

The phone rang again a few minutes later, Aaron sighed and pushed himself out from under the car, god knows where Cain got too, typical Cain disappearing. He nearly tripped over his tools as he walked to the desk. He shook his head as he picked up the phone. "Dingle Automotives, Aaron speaking..."

_Hi yeah I got your number from a mate, you do a breakdown service yeah?_

"Yeah course mate, there is a fee for the picku-"

_Yeah yeah that's fine; I'm just outside of Hotten in the car park to the supermarket _the man interrupted.

"Ahh right yeah I know it, I'll be about twenty minutes" Aaron told him.

_Thanks mate _the man replied and hung up.

Aaron grabbed the keys to the truck and began to lock the garage. He got in the truck and drove off out the village.

Once he got closer to the supermarket, he pulled in and drove around the car park; it didn't take long before someone was waving at him, Aaron turned the van and pulled up behind the car. He took out his paperwork and shut the door behind him and walked to the driver standing by the bonnet.

When he was in full view of the man, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello Son"

Aaron cleared his throat. "So...you've broken down...alright, just gotta take some information then I can get it back to the garage, fix it and you can be on your way..." Aaron was in shock that it was his father Gordon Livesy and that's all he could think to say.

"No...Son...listen-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Aaron shouted angrily and pointed at him.

Gordon sighed. "I haven't broken down, I got word from some people that you worked with your uncle Cain, I've been ringing the last few days to see if it was true...you answered, a mechanic eh? Good job that is"

"Really? What do you care?" he asked before turning to walk away.

"No, Aaron please...I-I'm in trouble..."

Aaron stopped and sighed.

"You're the only one who can help me"

Aaron turned around at his father. "What on earth could I possibly help you with?" he asked him.

"I borrowed some money from some men...I couldn't – I can't pay it back...they want me to do drug runs to pay them back...I have no idea what I'm doing and you have some experience...please Aaron I know I'm not a father to you I can see that...but I really need your help! Please?"

Aaron shook his head. "I don't do that anymore and certainly not for you!"

"Not even for your step sister..." Gordon said.

Aaron turned his head away and sighed.

"She's almost three...If this doesn't work then I'm dead, no house, nothing..." Gordon continued.

"Good, I'd rather you be dead, I've hated you so much!" Aaron stopped and began to laugh. "I'm not helping you! Your problem you sort it, I was your problem a few years back, you sorted that one didn't ya! And you know what I'm glad you did, good bye!" he told him and turned and walked back to the van and left as quickly as he could.

...

Aaron's mood had lowered dramatically since he got back to the garage; he stayed quiet, answered Cain when he had too, but other than that, nothing. He didn't even acknowledge Jackson when he saw him.

It was five; Aaron downed tools and walked off. "Erm, you're not done yet!" Cain told him.

"Tough you finish it, I'm finished for the day I've had enough!" he shouted and Jackson heard aswell as he locked Dale head up for the night.

"Aaron?" Jackson asked with a frown, a concerned tone to his voice.

Aaron looked at him. "Six yeah?" he doubled checked without waiting for a reply. "I'll be ready!" he shouted back to his boyfriend as he began walking quicker up to Smithy.

...

Paddy popped his head into Aaron's room and saw loads of shirts and jumpers laid out on the bed. "What ya doing? A bloody fashion show?" he laughed.

"No, I dunno what to wear I'm meeting Jackson's mum...and we're meant to leave in half an hour!"

"The blue shirt Aaron" Paddy told him.

Aaron picked it up. "You sure?"

"I'm no expert in fashion"

"Obviously..."

Paddy smiled. "But just try it on again and keep it on you don't have time for messing around"

Aaron nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"What about?" Aaron asked.

"Jackson, I thought about it and I-I'd be alright with it if you wanted him to stay over at some point..." Paddy explained.

"Oh..." Aaron sighed. "I-It kinda already did happen Paddy...I would have said something but it all just happened, I'm sorry"

"Oh..." Paddy said and he couldn't help but smile. "Was everything alright?" he asked.

Aaron nodded shyly. "Yeah, was fine" he told him.

"Good, I'm p-pleased for you" Paddy told him. "Anyway I'll let you finish getting dressed"

Aaron smiled and nodded to him before he left him alone.

...

Aaron couldn't see Jackson around anywhere when he left the house and looked around the village, he started walking to find him, he was close to the shop when Jackson and Leyla walked out, Jackson was all ready for seeing his mum; he'd guessed Leyla caught him to do a quote on the place.

"Ohh here he is" Leyla said with a smile.

Aaron nodded and smiled.

"I like your shirt, brings out your eyes" she told him happily.

Aaron smirked.

"You're not wearing that are ya?" Jackson asked.

"Yes I am" he replied.

"No...Please go put a jumper on or something" Jackson begged.

Aaron scrunched his face. "I'm wearing it Jackson, now if you don't like it I'll go back up there and you can go yourself so you either stop pushing it or I'll do just that!"

"What is up with you today? You snapped at Cain and you haven't even acknowledged me all afternoon, what's going on?"

Aaron sighed and calmed himself down. "Nothing, just messed up on a job, I'm sorry, I'll change the shirt" he smiled.

"No..." Jackson smiled and walked up to him. "Its fine" he told him and kissed him, then turned back to Leyla. "I'll drop by with the quotes tomorrow"

Leyla nodded and let the boys go.

...

A few hours later the boys arrived back in the village, Aaron was pleasant to Jackson's mum Hazel more than Jackson had expected but he didn't talk much because she did most of the talking herself. But Jackson knew something was bothering Aaron more than what he'd told him earlier. He was quiet on the drive back and he was quiet as they walked back into Paddy's.

Aaron meeting Gordon earlier had riled him and gotten under his skin. He took off his jacket and walked past Jackson and headed upstairs. "Going to bed are we?" Jackson asked seriously.

"Yeah I 'am, you can do whatever" Aaron replied when he was halfway up.

Jackson rushed to the bottom of the stairs. "What the hell is wrong Aaron? If it's about my shirt comment earlier then I'm sorry...we weren't meeting the queen that's all"

Aaron stopped at the top and looked down to Jackson. "Yeah I kinda guessed that..." he frowned. "Just thought I'd make an effort, I'll remember not too in future, but no it's got sod all to do with it and to be quite honest, it's nothing to do with you" he sighed and sat on the top stair.

Jackson sighed and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I' am...it's just...I've had a crap day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

Jackson nodded. "No you shouldn't but I'm here" he began walking up the stairs and joined him at the top. "But there's something more going on than just your crappy day line...what's going on?"

Aaron looked down. "I got a breakdown call and I went to it, it was my real dad and he said stuff about needing help...and it's bugged me all day"

"Help with what?"

"Getting some people off his back...he borrowed some money..."

Jackson's eyes widened. "You're thinking of helping aren't you?"

"I dunno Jackson but if I do, it won't be for him...I have a half sister she's nearly three apparently...I'm not going to let her grow up without a dad"

Jackson didn't know what to say. "Just be very, very careful if you decide to help"

"Course I will, I'm not stupid Jackson"

Jackson placed his arm around him and pulled him close. "I know" he said before kissing him on the forehead.

TBC...


	10. Consequences Of A Few Brave Words

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"CONSEQUENCES OF A FEW BRAVE WORDS"

~**This fanfic** **follows on a WEEK after **_A Face From The Past_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

It was 8pm and Aaron was standing in the opening to an alley in town, he'd contacted Gordon a few days ago to tell him he'd help but he made it clear that he was _not_ doing this for him; he was doing it for his daughter, Aaron's step sister. This was now the third cold night in a row he'd done this and Aaron was freezing, Jackson didn't know where he was, he felt horrible for only telling him half of the truth; Jackson didn't know about the drug running.

Two heavy set bulky men were walking down the street, he was told to watch out for them, each night there had been different men, these guys stopped in front of him. "So, he's got someone else doing his dirty work for him then eh? You got it or what?"

Aaron nodded and rummaged in his pocket for the bag. But kept it firmly in his hands then held out his free hand flat. "Money first"

Both men looked at each other and chuckled. One of them nodded and went into his inside pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Aaron. Aaron took the money and put it away in his pocket then handed over the drugs.

"Same time tomorrow and tell your boss we want more!" he warned.

Aaron nodded slowly. "I'll tell them"

"Make sure you do" the guy replied as they walked off.

Aaron made his way back to the warehouse where the men who his dad owed money too operated from. He slammed the money down on the desk. "They said same time tomorrow and they want more" Aaron told them, he felt physically sick; why on god's earth was he doing this? Then he realised it wasn't just for his step sister; it was for Gordon too, maybe he did care about him? Despite everything.

The bald suited man nodded. "Alright"

"Why are you doing this to him anyway?" Aaron asked.

"Your father borrowed money from us Aaron, he couldn't pay it back...he obviously has no experience in this...but you clearly have..."

"Nothing like this..." Aaron shook his head.

"Well it's tough, you decided to help him..."

"Yeah and I regret it now trust me..." Aaron spat and started to turn to leave.

"I'll contact you with the details for tomorrow"

"Yeah you do that!" Aaron shouted back clearly not happy about this.

...

Aaron walked into Smithy to be greeted by Jackson, Paddy and Hazel sitting at the kitchen table, a few suitcases and bags around. "Hi...what's going on?"

Jackson didn't reply, his mood wasn't the best.

"Jackson's landlord is selling the flat and has asked him to leave...I offered to let them both stay here..." Paddy told him.

"Oh right..."

"Yeah" Jackson looked up at him finally. "Something you'd know about if you'd turned your phone on or better still – being here!"

Aaron sighed. "I've had things to do and you know that" he glared at him.

"Someone's in trouble" Hazel teased with a smirk to which Aaron replied with a scowl.

"Whatever I'm off to bed"

"Now?" Paddy asked completely surprised.

"Yes now, or is that a problem?" Aaron snapped.

"No, no..." he held his hands up. "Just too early for you that's all"

Aaron tutted with a frown and made his way to his room. He closed the door behind him and took out his phone and rang Gordon, it took a few seconds to connect. "Yeah it's me...I did it..._but I'm sorry I can't do it again_, it's causing problems already at home and I'm not going to ruin my life for you...just no way, have a nice life and treat that kid better than you did me" Aaron laid it out to him and then hung up.

...

Aaron was alone at the garage the following day; he preferred it that way if he was honest. There wasn't much work to be done and he'd finished that already, now it was just a case of paperwork and seeing if any work came up. Before he decided to start the paperwork Aaron walked to the other end of the garage and sorted the tools out; he heard footsteps on the gravel and he turned. He froze and panicked inside when it was the drug dealer boss from the warehouse, he didn't even know the guys name, he didn't care too. The boss was accompanied by another worker of his who was closing the doors to the garage. "Why are you here?"

"I think you know why...your father told us you couldn't do it anymore"

Aaron shrugged as he watched the other man lock the doors from the inside. "It's not my debt..."

"But you went back on your word Aaron...that's very...inconvenient for us..."

"He'll have to do it, I'm not getting in trouble with the police or risking my life over it no way, my dad is a nobody to me, we haven't spoken in years and all because I have a slight history with drugs doesn't mean he can come into my life asking me to do what I've done this week, I felt sick!" he told him.

"We want our money Aaron and if you don't wanna help him well then that's fine but..." the man stepped closer to Aaron. "...I don't mess around and I don't like being messed around...gotta leave you with whats to come I'm afraid" he told him before head-butting him.

Aaron was sent flying into the back wall of the garage wincing in pain from the impact on his forehead. The big man who had locked the garage doors stepped over to Aaron and punched him hard, several times...

...

The doors to the garage were ajar and the drug dealers were nowhere to be seen. But Aaron lay on the floor of the garage unconscious his forehead had several open cuts, aswell as his cheek bones and chin, his nose had been bust, around the beaten areas his skin had turned a deep red colour with a tinge of purple, and they had also swollen pretty quickly. Aaron's hands were bloodied and cut, he tried to fight back but it was useless, the drug dealer picked up a crowbar and whacked him with it on his back that hit sent him unconscious and he hadn't woken yet, half an hour since the attack. But when he would wake, he'd be sure to feel a deeper regret for getting involved with his father again than what he'd already did.

Cain was walking back to the garage and he spotted Jackson outside Dale Head. "Alright mate?"

Jackson stopped what he was doing. "Yeah good...how is he today?"

Cain shrugged. "I dunno I haven't seen him yet, about to find out though...see ya in a bit"

Jackson nodded and carried on what he was doing.

Cain frowned when he turned the corner and saw the garage doors closed, but as he moved closer he saw the door was ajar, he approached slowly and then quickly swung it open. It was then he saw Aaron on his knees attempting to get up, but it looked like he couldn't and he was spitting blood and he saw the droplets of blood on the ground from where he's been lying when he ran up to him. "Oh my god!" he panicked. "JACKSON! JACKSON!" Cain screamed at the top of his voice.

Jackson heard the panic of his voice and he dropped his tools on the grass and legged it round to the garage.

Aaron frowned, his sight was blurry. "No! Get away from me!" he shouted as he backed off away from the blurry image of the man in front of him.

Cain frowned. "Aaron it's me!" he reached out and shook him. "It's me Cain, you're alright kid...you're alright..." he eased his tone when he saw Aaron calming.

Jackson's eyes widened when he saw the sight before him and he ran to his boyfriend. "Oh Jesus..." he went to touch him but there was blood everywhere. "Aaron...Aaron...What happened?" he looked at Cain, total panic and confusion all rolled into one was expressed on both of their faces.

"Two men, they...found out I told him no but they came round and..."

"Two men?" Cain asked. "Who? And what did you say no to?"

"The men my dad owes money too...he asked me to help...drug runs to pay off his debt..." Aaron explained.

"You what? Gordon! I'm gunna kill him!" Cain threatened with a raised voice.

Aaron shook his head. "You're not...It's over... "

Jackson wiped away his tears. "We have to sort it" he said, nodding to Cain.

Cain looked at him, Jackson was being serious. "Yeah, course we will..."

"I need to sleep..." Aaron told them.

"Oh no...No you can't Aaron..." Cain told him loudly. "You've got to stay awake..."

Aaron nodded. "But it's sorted" he pointed at himself. "They gave me all this didn't they?"

"Oh god!" Jackson stood and stepped back and paced the floor, he couldn't take seeing Aaron like this, both eyes were bulging, they'd swollen badly, it was a surprise he could see at all.

"I'm sorry Jackson" Aaron apologised as he began to cry.

"Heyyy...no...no..." Jackson turned back to him and was at his side once again. "Your dad should have known better...you stupidly wanted to help but why didn't you tell me it was drugs"

Aaron shrugged. "You'd have went mental"

"We should get him to hospital" Cain said and Jackson nodded in agreement.

"No! No hospitals...the police will probably get involved then and that's the last thing I need"

"Aaron come on..." Jackson pleaded.

He shook his head. "No...Just get me home please..."

"I'll help you..." Cain told him. "But quickly before the nosey beggars round here see him"

Jackson nodded and he and Cain helped him to his feet and they made their way out of the garage and began the long walk, in his state especially up to Smithy.

...

Aaron was lying on the sofa in the living room, Jackson was sat at his side dabbing his cuts and clearing away the dried blood with some cotton wool pads and a bowl of warm water. Paddy was home when they walked in, once Aaron was settled, Cain went to tell Paddy why and how this happened.

"Just don't go mental with him Paddy...I think he knows how stupid he's been...and if Chas comes round she cannot see him like that you got me?" Cain told him.

Paddy nodded, he was stunned and shocked by how this had happened. "Y-Y-yeah of course..."

"Will I be alright to leave him with you two?" Cain asked.

"Yeah sure we'll look after him, thanks Cain"

Cain nodded. "I'll come by later"

"Yeah whenever you want" Paddy told him and Cain left the house and made his way back to the garage.

Paddy walked into the living room. "Can you give us a minute Jackson?"

Jackson looked up at Paddy, his expression and eyes seemed vacant but he clicked on to what Paddy said seconds later. "Uh yeah..." he got up from beside Aaron and walked into the kitchen.

Paddy walked over and took Jackson's place. "It looks a bit better when the bloods gone" Paddy smiled.

"Don't lie Paddy" Aaron attempted to smile but that was a mistake.

"Just relax" Paddy comforted.

"Now I know how you felt..." Aaron said sadly. "I'm so sorry Paddy"

"Hey, that's done now Aaron, it's in the past, don't dwell on things...and I'm going to be here for you like you were for me...no one will hurt you again, I promise"

Aaron nodded and closed his eyes.

"You'll be okay to sleep now" Paddy ran his hand over his hair to soothe him.

That was a father son moment – Paddy was his father, not Gordon, he was a pathetic excuse for a dad, he did not deserve to be one after what he'd put Aaron through recently all because he wasn't man enough to do it himself...this, this was all down to him. Paddy, Cain and Jackson knew it.

When Aaron was asleep, Paddy left him and walked into the kitchen where Jackson was. "Is he okay?"

"I think so, he's sleeping now..."

Jackson nodded. "What am I gunna tell my mum when she gets back?" he sighed. "Oh this day is just..."

Paddy placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder and squeezed it. "I know...Don't worry about her, I'll take her down the pub and explain, I won't tell her the full story if you don't want me too?"

Jackson shook his head.

"Okay...have you called Declan? About work?"

Jackson nodded. "I did yeah, I explained what happened to him and he said not to worry about the house and to take time off until he was well again...pretty generous for a landlord who wants it done as soon as"

"Unexpected acts of kindness" Paddy smiled. "Can happen" he told him.

Jackson smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess"

...

Jackson sat on the edge of the sofa holding Aaron's hand as he watched him sleep; he reached down to his drink and drank the rest of the water in it "Someone's thirsty" Aaron's groggy voice sounded unexpectedly.

Jackson turned and smiled at him. "Hey how you feeling?"

"Like my face has been slashed by knives and my back's been whacked with a huge rock..." he grunted.

"Well from what I can see, looks like it burst open..." he smirked. "I'm just so glad you're okay" Jackson let out a deep breath. "When Paddy left you I talked to him for a few minutes then came right back here...I've not left your side"

"Thankyou...you didn't have to do that" Aaron told him.

"I wanted too, you mean so much to me I had to make sure you'd be okay"

"I will be" Aaron nodded.

"But until then, you're hurting...I wish I could take the pain away..." Jackson said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"But you can't, nobody can" Aaron told him softly

Jackson nodded. "I know"

"They said it was fine that I didn't wanna do it anymore I'll be okay with this beating if it means I don't do it again..."

"You won't be, they said fine, got revenge for you saying that...but it's over like you said..."

Aaron nodded."I'm so tired Jackson" he told him weakly.

Jackson frowned; he felt the lump in his throat. "Go back to sleep Aaron, I'm not going anywhere."

Aaron eyes willingly closed and he drifted off into a sleep once again, minutes later.

TBC...


	11. Love

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"LOVE"

~**This fanfic** **follows on the next day after **_Consequences Of A Few Brave Words_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

Aaron woke up, he couldn't open one of his eyes properly due to the swelling; the other wasn't as bad and it opened fine, he was sore, his face felt dry and tight. He breathed steadily to help take his mind of the pain as he sat up. He saw Jackson lying on the other sofa, he felt grateful for Jackson, he hadn't left his side, and he was surprised Jackson managed to sleep. Aaron moved the quilt that had been put over him through the night and he stood up and wandered to the kitchen; it was time for Aaron to do something for Jackson, only a cup of tea but it was better than nothing.

He walked back into the living room carrying two mugs, and he saw Jackson look to the other sofa and he shot up in a panic. "Hey, I'm here..."

Jackson let out a sigh of relief when he heard his boyfriend's voice and he turned to him.

"Just making a brew" Aaron told him as he handed his over.

Jackson took it and looked at his face; his bruising had worsened as had the swelling. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore" Aaron replied and sat beside him, slowly lowering himself down.

Jackson nodded. "I'll go and get some more painkillers after I've had this and gotten changed"

Aaron nodded. "I think Paddy's at work" he told him.

"Probably, oh and we decided that we don't want your mum seeing you like this"

"Oh okay, yeah alright" Aaron replied, he wasn't expecting that but he understood why, it would just make matters worse.

...

Aaron was home alone, Jackson had popped out to the shop, he lay on the sofa facing the back of it, curled up in the duvet.

Meanwhile Chas was charging along the stones to the garage. "Oi!" she shouted to Cain.

Cain sighed and turned around to his sister. "What now? You were here twice yesterday and now today, I told ya...I dunno where Aaron is..."

Chas sighed. "You better not be lying!"

"What's so important anyway?" Cain asked.

"Well he's my son Cain, I just wanna see him, I'll try the house, Jackson's van's outside so hopefully Aaron is there too, some help you are"

"I'm not his keeper Chas"

Chas shook her head as she turned around and walked away.

Moments later she walked into Smithy with her usual 'Hellooo'.

*Oh crap* Aaron thought remembering Jackson's words about not wanting her to see him like that and he opened his eyes and pulled the duvet over his head.

Chas stopped in the living room a frown instantly expressed on her face. "Aaron?"

"I'm asleep..." he replied but the sound was muffled because of the duvet.

Chas rolled her eyes. "Obviously"

"I'm not well mum can ya just do one"

"No I haven't see you since your announcement in the pub and that was ages ago, I miss ya"

Aaron scrunched his face, why did she miss him? He thought. "I'm not well" he repeated and pulled the duvet down off his head, he was still facing the back of the sofa and he heard Chas walk over.

"Why love? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Just don't go mental alright?" he told her with a sigh and then turned to face her.

"Oh my god! Aaron!" she panicked and kneeled down on the floor by the sofa. "What the hell happened?" she demanded. "Look at you"

"I'm alright, I went out for a smoke last night in town when me and Jackson were out and I got jumped it's no big deal" he lied.

Chas sighed. "It _is_a big deal son..." she shook her head. "Have ya called the police?" she asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No, I didn't see who attacked me, Jackson came out eventually though and he found me, and got me home, him and Paddy helped clean me up"

"Well...you're alive at least...do you need anything?" she asked to which Aaron shook his head. "Okay, where's everyone?" she wondered.

"Jacksons gone to get me some more painkillers, Paddy's at work"

"And they just left you alone did they? Nice one"

"Mum! Stop going on, I'm fine and I don't need anything" Aaron told her.

"You're not fine!" she told him. "I'm staying right here until Jackson gets back"

"Suit yourself I'm not much company right now"

"When are ya?" she asked him with a smirk.

...

Hours later and evening was beginning to set in, Jackson had ran a bath for Aaron. He walked into the bedroom. "Right come on you...time for a bath, get cleaned up properly"

Aaron was sat on the edge of his bed looking down at the floor and he shook his head.

Jackson frowned. "Why not Aaron?"

"I just don't want too" he replied quietly.

"You don't wanna see what else they did?" Jackson asked softly as he stepped closer to him.

Aaron nodded his head.

Jackson looked at him sympathetically as he knelt down in front of him. "I know you have your stubbornness but you'll have to put it aside for what I'm gunna suggest..."

Aaron looked at him curiously. "Go on..."

"Let me help you babe, I know your sore and the clothes will hurt when you take them off...and the waters not red hot either, I've made sure of it, I'll help you in there...and you don't need to be embarrassed either, I've seen it all before, a lot of times..." he smirked and Jackson got one back. "Come on"

Aaron nodded slowly and stood up, pulling a face at the pain. "It'll go away eventually" Jackson soothed as they walked to the bathroom.

Once inside, Aaron turned to Jackson. "Make sure the doors locked"

Jackson nodded. "No one else will see except me I promise" he told him and locked the door.

Aaron let out a breath and turned away and began to pull his t-shirt up, but it hurt too much. "I-I can't"

"It's alright..." he stepped closer to him, in front of him now. "It might hurt a bit but I'll keep it away as best I can"

Aaron nodded. "I trust you"

Jackson took hold of the bottom of Aaron's t-shirt and pulled it away from his skin and lifted it slowly making sure it stayed away from the skin like he'd promised, the more he lifted the material up the more Jackson was able to see the damage that had been inflicted upon his boyfriend, several clusters of bruised skin were dotted around his torso and stomach; he held his emotions back as he moved round behind Aaron and lifted it away from him, then he saw the massive purple-yellow bruise in the centre of his back. Jackson's emotions couldn't be held back now and the tears came silently, with Aaron's help the t-shirt didn't touch his face as he took it off.

Aaron looked away, he could sense the emotion pouring out of Jackson and he pulled down his joggers and underwear, took off his socks and stepped into the bath. Jackson cleared his throat. "Is it too hot?" he asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No its fine...thanks..." he smiled a little as he took Jackson's hand as he lowered himself into the bath.

Jackson knelt down at the side of the bath, resting his chin on the edge of it with his hands in the water holding a sponge and he lifted it out and gently squeezed the water out of it over Aaron's back. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No, it feels nice" Aaron answered with closed eyes.

Jackson smiled as he watched him. "What do you think of the bubbles?"

Aaron smirked. "Always thought you were a child" he jibed.

Jackson chuckled. "Now...do you wanna do your face or shall I?" he asked.

Aaron sighed. "It's gotta be done hasn't it"

"Yeah" Jackson told him. "They have to stay clean"

Aaron nodded. "You do it"

Jackson put the sponge back in the water and did the same on his face as he did on his back, but there was a reaction this time, he noted he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, it was bound to sting. He did it a few more times to make sure all of his face had a good douse of clean water.

"I'm glad that bits done" Jackson smiled.

"Me too" Aaron agreed.

Jackson handed him the sponge. "Now _you_ can do ya down belows and all that" he smirked.

Aaron chuckled. "Too right I' am...this is embarrassing enough...but...I appreciate you so much, I couldn't have done this without ya" Aaron told him and Jackson smiled back at him.

"I know you do" Jackson ran his hand through his short hair. As he caressed Aaron and watched him, he wondered what he'd done to deserve him; despite his flaws Aaron was perfect.

TBC...


	12. Those Words They Change Everything

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"THOSE WORDS -THEY CHANGE EVERYTHING"

~**This fanfic** **follows on a week after **_Love_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

Aaron and Jackson got out of Jackson's van with their bags; they'd spent a few days away to get away from it all, it helped a lot. Aaron stretched when he stood looking around the village. "You alright?" Jackson asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, just wish we didn't have to come back you know"

Jackson nodded, he knew that feeling. "You're looking better now..." he commented, Aaron's cuts had almost healed and the bruising had subsided a lot and the swelling was gone.

Aaron smiled. "Yeah...all over now"

"Exactly" Jackson told him.

Aaron frowned when he heard his mum shouting by the pub.

"GET OUT! OUT of this pub and out of _MY _son's life you worm!" Aaron turned and looked down the village and the next minute he saw his dad being thrown out of the pub by his mum "I told you the other day and I'm telling you again stay the hell away! He doesn't need you!" She continued to yell at him in the middle of the village.

Aaron slowly started walking toward them "Aaron no! Stay out of it" Jackson pleaded with him not to go, but in typical Aaron style he didn't listen to a word Jackson was saying.

"Mum!" Aaron shouted "Leave it" he continued.

"Leave it? Leave it Aaron really?" she shot a nasty look toward her son "That piece of … Nearly gets you killed years ago, abandons you, and now comes back into your life and nearly does it again, did you forget the state you were ?" she asked.

"Mum I've told you I got beat-"

Chas stopped him "Drop the act son, Cain told me everything, That! That SCUM" she pointed at Gordon "Got you doing his dirty work YET again! You were beaten to a pulp Aaron!" the tears were filling Chas' eyes.

Gordon laughed "You're not exactly mum of the year! Walking out on your son, sleeping with everyman possible you slag!" He spat.

"STOP IT! Both of you!" Aaron yelled as loud as he could.

Chas' eyes widened "You're just gonna let him talk to me like that?" she asked in shock.

Aaron didn't reply causing Gordon to grin smugly.

Aaron stood back "And you can wipe that smug look off your face, you maybe my dad...but only in blood, nothing else!" he told him. "I did it because I cared..." he scoffed and shook his head. "Never again, I want you to leave, and I don't want to see you ever again, I was alright before you came back and I'll be alright again...do one!"

Gordon sighed. "I need your help son"

"I'm not your son and you can go and swivel, you're not getting my help, I really wish I could give you the pain I've felt for days all because of you"

"I'm sorry Aaron but I had to tell them!" Gordon explained.

"No..." Aaron pointed and shook his head. "No! You could have just gone and did it yourself without even mentioning me dropping out, I have a life - a pretty good one, and I'm not messing that up! You did this intentionally to hurt me and to get back at me for dropping you in it..." Aaron walked up to him. "Well I tell you something it was your mess in the first place!" he shouted at him then turned away and walked back to Smithy.

Jackson placed his arm around him as they walked but he stopped when he heard Gordon say 'puff'. Aaron thankfully didn't hear it and he frowned when Jackson pulled away and stormed over to the direction of Gordon.

"Woah..." Chas stepped closer. "Jackson..." she tried to calm him.

"What did you say?" Jackson asked.

Gordon grinned. "I said puff, it's no wonder he couldn't do it...not man enough"

Jackson nodded and bit his lip. "Right...think that's clever do ya?"

Gordon flicked up his eyebrows his expression smug.

Aaron looked at his mum, confused.

Jackson stepped back, clenched his fist and swung his arm round to the man's face, knocking him back.

Aaron and Chas stepped closer quickly ready to pull them away from each other but it wasn't needed.

"You deserve so much more than that after what you've done! Get the hell out of this village and never come back!" Jackson spat angrily.

...

Back in Smithy, Jackson was sat at the kitchen table and Aaron was leaning against the bench. "I thought you were dead against violence?" Aaron asked.

"Not when it's directed at you, and there's times when it's necessary" Jackson replied. He thought for a second. "You know...I tried Aaron...none of that should have happened, you're like a moth to a flame when it comes to stuff like that" he sighed.

Aaron began to shake his head "It was my parents Jackson! Anything could have happened; you know what they're like"

Jackson stood up "I know what Chas is like, as for that animal all I know is he nearly got the man I love killed" Jackson just froze, he didn't mean for that to slip out so soon.

Aaron scrunched his face and slowly shook his head.

Jackson noted the scared look on Aarons face, he rushed around the table toward him "Aaron I-I I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." he scrunched his face and sighed, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him "No I did mean it but not the way it came out" he reached to touch Aarons arm but he raised both in the air and ran for the door, he opened it with such force it swung against the wall making a dent as the handle impacted the wall.

Jackson clasped both hands covering his mouth with tears running down his face he couldn't believe what he'd just done, although he didn't regret what he said at all. Jackson snapped out of it quickly and went out after him "Aaron!" he yelled as he ran. After a few seconds he saw a bus pulling up at the bus stop and Aaron getting on it. He ran up to the bus banging on the window next to where Aaron was sat "Aaron please! I'm sorry don't do this." He shook his head as the bus pulled away, and he began walking back to the house, lost in his own thoughts, as he crossed the road the sound of a beeping horn brought him round, it was Paddy coming back from a call-out. Paddy rolled down his window with a frown. "You alright Jackson?" he asked.

"Err nah, not really...we had an argument...he's done what he does best"

"I wouldn't worry Jackson, he'll be back" Paddy said with a smile.

"Yeah...maybe" but inside he doubted that very much. "See ya later" he told him as he walked along to the house and back inside while Paddy went back to the surgery

...

Jackson was sat on the sofa; their bags from their break away were up against the wall by the door. He sighed, he kept his phone in his hand, hoping that it would ring, vibrate anything, but it never did.

Hours had passed so he decided to text Aaron. _**Aaron where are you? I'm worried please come home we need to talk. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, please Aaron xxx**_ He then went into the photo library on his phone and found one they'd taken on holiday, they both looked happy, despite Aaron wearing his sunglasses because of the bruises around his eyes. *Jackson you idiot* he said to himself and held the phone to his chest.

...

An hour or so later Hazel walked in, as cheery as ever; as soon as Paddy heard her he tugged on her arm, pulling her into the kitchen.

She scrunched her face "Patrick Kirk I'm flattered but you're too young for me" she laughed.

Paddy smiled "Hazel it's the boys" he whispered

"Whats wrong are they ok?"

"Well when I was driving home I found him walking back to the house, Aaron's ran off they had an argument, he hasn't said anything else, and he's been sat in there in the dark just staring into space. I'm quite worried Hazel, he says he's ok but I think something's happened, I've not seen Aaron at all and he's not answering his phone" Paddy let out a breath.

Hazel rubbed his arm. "I'll go and talk to my Jackson he'll open up to his old mum" she smiled

"I'll go round to Marlon's, give you some space, let me know?" Paddy asked

"Of course"

...

"Bottle of Lager " Aaron requested bluntly.

The bar man at Bar west raised his eye brows "Sure Mr sunshine"

Aaron scowled; he half heard him "What you say!" he spat.

The bar man placed his drink in front of him with some force, a little spilled over the top of the bottle "£2.50" was all the barman said.

Aaron slapped the money in his hand and went to sit at a table. He took out his phone and read the text Jackson had sent - for the third time. He slammed the phone screen down on the table.

Half an hour had passed and he'd had several lagers. He picked his phone up once more and he too looked at the same picture of himself and Jackson. He was scared of what Jackson said. He'd never been in love before, he didn't know if the things he'd being feeling the past few weeks were love or not. He didn't want to tell Jackson this incase he lost him, so instead he did what he knew best, which was to run.

"Alright mate can I get you a drink?" A dark mysterious well kept man asked him.

Aaron scowled and raised his drink "What the hell do ya think this is exactly?" he remarked sarcastically which caused the man to walk away. Aaron then got up, kicked his stool and ran out of bar west. He walked a few yards before coming across a set of big green bins, of which he kicked and punched venting some of his anger and sadness. He then slumped down in between two of them.

...

"I said to myself I said Hazel, my boy looks upset. What's wrong love?" she asked as she ran her hand through his curly hair.

He turned his head away from her; he didn't want her to see him cry.

"Oh no you don't Jackson, you're gonna talk to your old mum" she gently spoke as she forced his face round to her.

He knew he had no choice in the matter so he sat forward, clenching his phone in both hands.

"That's it" she smiled in an encouraging manner. "What's he done this time? Is he still in the lakes?" she asked.

Jackson shook his head "No no. I don't know where he is, but he did come back with me. We argued. I said something. He ran away that's about it"

Hazel looked confused "What about? Tell me son I might be able to help"

Jackson laughed, "I doubt that. Aaron's dad got in contact a few weeks back. He asked for Aarons help doing drug runs to pay off his debt that he'd built up"

Hazel's eyes widened

"The beating? He wasn't mugged; it was some drug dealing scum. Anyway that got sorted. We kept it quiet so Chas didn't find out. But when we got back earlier Chas was arguing with his dad. I asked him not to get involved but he did; typical big man Aaron. I was scared for him I didn't want anything to happen to him" Jackson started getting upset

"Go on son, take your time" she comforted. "I told him I-I didn't want the man I L-L_"

"Love?" Hazel sighed and finished what he was saying.

Jackson nodded his head as he cried "And H-he just ran out, never said a word, where is he mum?" he cried hard.

Hazel grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Ssshhh its ok Jackson" she kissed him gently "He'll be home soon and you will sort this out, it's ok" she tried to comfort him but she knew it wasn't working.

...

The next morning Aaron stretched his leg "Oww for fuck sa-" he stopped when he realised where he was "Ughh" the smell coming from the bins was horrendous. Aaron quickly stood up and covered his nose and mouth with his hand and ran down the alley.

Hazel sat at the kitchen table with Paddy; she couldn't believe the events that had just transpired. They sat for a further forty five minutes and looked at the front door when they heard it open and saw Aaron walking in "Look don't say anything. Is Jackson up?"

Paddy sighed "He's gone son"

Aaron looked confused "Gone?" he said faintly.

TBC...


	13. We Almost Had It

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"WE ALMOST HAD IT"

~**This fanfic** **follows on a few hours after **_Those Words – They Change Everything_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

Aaron emerged in the kitchen again after a few hours, Paddy was reading the paper, it was clearly apparent to him that Aaron had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot and shiny.

"Where is he Paddy?" Aaron asked quietly.

Paddy folded his paper up and put it down. "I'll tell you in a minute but we need to talk"

Aaron nodded and pulled out a chair and sat beside him.

"Jackson told me what happened..."

"And did he tell you what he said to me?" Aaron asked.

Paddy nodded. "Yeah, he told me how scared you looked when he said it, you do know he never meant for it to come out in that way?"

Aaron nodded again and let out a breath, he'd been thinking about it all and he understood that Jackson was worried about him. "He was venting cause of me, going over to them and getting involved..." he shook his head. "I'm an idiot"

"Yeah but Jackson loves you Aaron"

"Where is he now then? Not here is he?" Aaron stated bluntly.

Paddy sighed. "Why did you run out scared when he said he loved you?"

Aaron was silent and seconds later he shrugged his shoulders. "I feel stuff for him, but I don't know what it is Paddy I haven't had proper love ever, if I did I can't remember it, it's a completely unknown emotion, I don't know how it feels, how you react, what you do..." Aaron explained as he rested both hands against his head with his elbows on the table.

"Have you noticed the look in his eyes? The smile he gives you? How gently and caring he was towards you after you were hurt? How defensive he gets over you?" Paddy asked, hoping Aaron would realise what he was saying was love.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well I have too, that's love Aaron..."

Aaron sighed and sobbed into his hands shaking his head – he'd been so stupid.

"He's taken some stuff to a mates then he said he's gunna go for a drink" Paddy told him as he put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "But you have to want him back for the right reasons, not to mess him about because you don't think you'll feel the same back, if you want to be happy with Jackson, if you can be" Paddy sighed. "You can be, I've seen it..."

"Help me Paddy" Aaron said quietly as he calmed his tears.

"Alright, how do you feel when Jackson's around, when he's right there next to you, when he speaks, when he does something to make you laugh?"

Aaron moved his hands away from his face and looked ahead, staring into space. "I feel like I'm safe and that nothing can hurt me when he's around, and if I'm feeling down he just cheers me up, his voice, his big brown eyes, his smell, they make me go all light and warm, and I just look at him, gaze at him and wonder where he came from, and why he's here with me, because I don't deserve someone like that, when he does something funny sometimes my reactions a scowl and a remark but inside I'm laughing and I want him..." Aaron took a breath. "He's so caring, I saw it and I could feel it from him after the attack, I thought something then, something inside was different..." Aaron explained.

Paddy smiled. "You don't need my help mate" he told him. "You knew it already, you just needed some guidance"

Aaron sat back. "So this is love?"

Paddy nodded.

"I'm scared Paddy" Aaron admitted as more tears threatened his eyes, they became heavy, Aaron blinked to clear his vision and the small drops ran down his cheeks.

"You don't need to be Aaron, if you want to be with Jackson then you need to go upstairs, get cleaned up, get changed and go and get him"

Aaron sighed. "But all his mates will be there"

"And why does that suddenly bother Aaron Livesy?" Paddy asked with a smirk.

Aaron nodded. "No, you're right" he told him and stood up, as did Paddy. "You're the best do you know that?" Aaron told him and Paddy knew he was being serious.

He nodded. "I know he's your first boyfriend Aaron but sometimes people find the 'one' the first time round...nothing to say that can't be you and Jackson...I think you lads can be each other's one...but obviously if that doesn't happen at least you can say you tried hmm?"

Aaron nodded and held out his arms and wrapped them around Paddy. "Thankyou"

...

It was eight pm now, Aaron had did what Paddy had said hours ago, but when he saw Jackson sat around a table with mates through the window of bar west, he panicked and went to another bar and had a few drinks, he believed he had built up enough courage to go and see him now, so he got up from his seat and left the bar, outside the cold refreshed him as he walked round to bar west, he was still there.

Aaron was relieved as he walked inside. He stood at the bar pinching his lips, looking over, now once again unsure. *You've got this far...* he told himself and he took a deep breath as he walked over to the table. Jackson and his mates were having a conversation and Aaron felt stupid, and he actually felt small when a few of them gave him a nasty look, but he wasn't there for them, he was there for Jackson. "C-Can I have a word please?" he asked.

Jackson turned to him. "No" he shook his head slightly then looked back at his mates and continued talking.

Aaron felt uncomfortable in the position he was in now, he felt like a spare part just hanging around.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he spoke, he could see Aaron was still there in his peripheral vision. "Give me a minute lads" he told them and stood up off his chair and turned to Aaron. He tapped him in the chest, his expression stern. "I'll buy ya a pint..."

Aaron nodded slightly and watched him go to the bar and he headed over to a free table while he waited. He stared into space unsure of how this would go. He'd been told by Paddy that it was love that he'd felt. Now he had to tell Jackson. He hadn't noticed him walking back until a pint was placed in front of him.

"Cheers" Aaron replied as Jackson sat down. "Paddy told me where you'd be"

Jackson nodded, he'd thought as much. "Why are you here though?"

"To try and explain, but I'm useless at talking" he sighed.

"Funny, you can talk pretty good when you're fired up and hot headed"

Aaron sighed. "Jackson please...you told me you loved me out of nowhere and I panicked"

"I didn't exactly plan on it coming out either Aaron" he sighed and looked down into his pint. "But however it came out doesn't mean I didn't mean it"

"I'm not saying you don't I just wasn't expecting that...I talked to Paddy earlier and he helped me figure out my feelings..."

"You have feelings? Are you feeling alright?" Jackson remarked.

Aaron frowned and looked at Jackson. "Yes I have actually, stop being like that will ya, I'm trying here Jackson"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah...I'm sorry"

Aaron nodded. "I told Paddy how I felt when you looked at me, when you spoke, when you entered a room and when you were close..." he felt embarrassed.

Jackson smiled. "What did you say?"

Aaron smirked. "Jackson..." he complained.

"No come on...tell me"

Aaron took a breath while nodding. "I told him that you make me feel safe, that nothing could hurt me when you're around, and when I'm down you cheer me up, but most importantly when I look into your eyes, smell your smell, hear your voice, they make me go all light and warm...and I just look at you" Aaron turned and looked into his eyes. "And I stare, wondering where you came from...I want you so badly Jackson, if this is love then...then I want it, with you every single day..."

Jackson smiled widely and put his arm around him. "I shouldn't have left I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Aaron smiled, the warm feeling washed over him. "Kiss me..."

Jackson smiled and nodded slightly and leaned into Aaron and kissed him passionately, he'd missed his lips, his taste. When they parted, both men were happy again. "So are you coming back with me?" Aaron asked.

"Now?"

"Hmm, yeah why not?" Aaron smiled. "Or if you want to stay we can"

"No" Jackson shook his head. "Let's go..."

"Alright, just gotta nip to the loo first, two minutes" he kissed Jackson again quickly then left the table.

Jackson smiled as he watched him wander off. He made sure he had everything, and he picked Aaron's jacket up from the seat, when he held the jacket in his hand he looked down and saw a bag with white powder in it, on the seat. Jackson frowned as he picked it up. His first thought was Aaron was doing drugs, a perk from the runs he'd done. This changed things now. He held it in his hands and waited, looking to appear calm as Aaron walked back smiling. "You ready then?"

Jackson gave him the foulest look he could and he handed over his jacket and then slapped the bag of powder in his free hand. "We're done, over...finished whatever you wanna call it" Jackson told him as he rushed around the table and ran off.

Aaron looked down at the bag, he honestly didn't know how he had it, on every run he'd done all drugs were handed over and he never had any left at the end of the exchanges. He didn't understand it but he needed Jackson to hear him out, and he ran out of bar west; god knows what he would say though, he didn't have any explanation and that wouldn't go down well with Jackson...

TBC...


	14. The Way It Should Have Been

– AARON & JACKSON: MY WAY –

"THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN"

~**This fanfic** **follows on immediately after **_We Almost Had It_

_- _I do not own the characters, or Emmerdale – ITV do.

...

Aaron stood outside of bar west in a panic; he needed to find him, to tell him he didn't know how he had the drugs on him. He ran around a corner and saw Jackson's van parked up at the side of the road but Aaron guessed he was ready to drive off, the headlights were on, and he didn't stop running until his hands were on the bonnet of the van.

Jackson looked up at him, the lights from the van lit him up beautifully...Jackson sighed, a sight that didn't help matters either. "Go away Aaron!"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not doing drugs Jackson! You have to believe me I don't know how they got there!" he yelled.

Jackson revved the engine. "Move or I swear to god I'll knock you down!"

Aaron stepped back away from the van and held out his arms. "Go on then!"

Jackson sighed and shook his head.

Aaron stepped closer to the van then veered off to the passenger side and quickly got in

...

"I don't get you Aaron...you decide to help a man who has done absolutely nothing for you your entire life" Jackson told him as he concentrated on the dark road ahead. "You passed drugs from group to group to help him pay off _his _debt might I add"

"Yeah I know that Jackson!" he replied angrily as he looked out his window.

"Yeah you saw sense but you got a kicking for it! I could have lost you, do you know how that feels or was all that back in the bar bullshit?"

Aaron shook his head - that did it. "Stop the van" he told him calmly.

Jackson shook his head. "You got in here; you have to listen to everything I have to say"

Aaron swung his head round to him swiftly. "I SAID STOP THE VAN!" he shouted loudly and angrily as his hands hit the seat Aaron was sat on in time with each word, his anger obvious.

Jackson sighed and put his foot down on the brake and stopped the van, as he was pulling up the hand brake Aaron got out and walked several metres in front of the van.

Jackson closed his eyes briefly and then pushed his door open and got out; Aaron was facing away from him.

"D-Do ya wish I never said it?" Jackson asked.

Aaron turned around and looked at him. "Do you think I'm on drugs?"

Jackson sighed. "You do that a lot, answer a question with a question...just answer me Aaron"

Aaron began to pace in front of him, then after a few seconds he shook his head. "No, No I don't wish you never said it" he told him.

Jackson nodded, smiling inside at Aaron's reply. "But the drugs Aaron...I-I...would you? A-Are you? Because if you are I can't be with you"

"No Jackson I'm not taking the drugs and I wouldn't, I don't know how they got there, that jacket was in the garage the day I was attacked..." he shrugged. "They probably put it in there so I'd get caught with it, I don't know how those scumbags think" he sighed and turned away. "You really hurt me when you assumed what I said in the bar was a load of bull..."

Jackson closed his eyes as he lowered his head, he felt really bad for that but as Aaron would know; things come out in the spur of the moment. "I didn't mean it...I know what it would have took for you to tell me those things"

"Yeah..." Aaron replied as he stood looking down at the ground.

Emotions began to overwhelm Jackson and he started to cry. "Why can't you say it Aaron?"

Aaron looked at him with a frown.

"It's just the same as what you explained to me but those three words that's it..." he continued

Aaron shrugged and stepped closer to him. "Because I'm scared of it..." the desperation for Jackson to understand was clear in his tone. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me...well Paddy...my mum...but you...you Jackson" Aaron started to cry now. "You have been there for me since the beginning of it all...and I'm scared of saying the words because when I do it's all going to go wrong...everybody close to me gets hurt...my mum couldn't stand me once...she told me she was done with me...Paddy tried to help me...helping me...and I beat him up because I was angry and he was pushing me and now I realise it was for my own good!" Aaron told him, his eyes simply allowing the tears to stream down his face as he spoke. Aaron took a breath and turned away again.

"Hey...nothing's going to happen to me...I'm still here...I can talk and walk"

Aaron looked at him. "For now yeah...what if you push me one day and I snap...eh?"

Jackson shook his head. "Don't..."

"I'm not used to anyone giving a damn about me Jackson..."

"But I give a damn and I've showed you everyday" Jackson told him.

Aaron felt empty, and he stood looking past Jackson. "And I don't know if I'll ever give one back...I feel what I feel...but at the end of it all..." he shrugged. "I'm still me...chavvy trouble making Aaron...it's all I'm worth...I'm not qualified to be happy..."

Jackson closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists as the emotion became too much. "Y-You will be happy one day..."

Aaron came out of his stare and looked at Jackson.

"And when you feel love you'll know when you're ready to tell the guy..." Jackson smiled through the tears.

"What do you mean Jackson?" Aaron asked.

Jackson shook his head, and began to turn back to the van.

Aaron panicked. "No...Jackson...!" he began to cry hard. "I don't know what I mean...I'm confused...please you've got me!" he urged him.

Jackson shook his head as he got inside the van; he slammed the door shut and rolled down his window. "You're wrong Aaron...I never had ya..." he looked out to the road ahead and turned the ignition on and he started driving away slowly.

"No!" Aaron hit the side of the van. "You've got me!" he screamed and continued running after the van as it drove down the road, it was a pointless task but Aaron wanted to keep running, Paddy said to try...he was going too...

...

Minutes passed he couldn't see the van anymore, he was running as fast as he could, and Aaron could run, he reached for his phone as he continued down the long road. He pressed a few buttons and he began dialling Jackson, he held it to his ear and waited, the dialling tone continued. *He's not going to answer* Aaron thought as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Come on! Answer...Answer..." he sobbed.

Seconds later as he ran around the bend in the road, he heard a crashing sound; his eyes widened and he stopped the phone from dialling and he ran faster...

...

He stopped when he saw a break in a fence...he frowned...he only had the moon for light...but it was a clear night so that helped a bit and he walked carefully through the gap and he ended up slipping down a gentle slope, but it had been raining everything was soaked. He hadn't seen the level crossing lights flashing red, but he did see Jackson's van tipped on its side. "Oh god!" he whispered and he continued running, towards Jackson.

He reached the van seconds later; he kneeled down in between the two steel rail lines and looked in the window of the van. "Jackson! Get up...come on..."

Jackson opened his eyes and lifted himself up onto his elbow. "Hang on..." he struggled. "My legs stuck..." he told him as he attempted to pull it.

Aaron got up quickly again and jumped onto the top of the van which would be the passenger side door. He pulled it open and then knelt down, seeing Jackson had pulled himself free he was slowly standing up.

"Take my hand!"

"Why should I?" He spat.

"Time and places Jackson! Grab my hand, put your foot on the dashboard and get the hell out!" Aaron shouted then he looked away.

Jackson frowned. "What is it...?"

Aaron began to shake, he panicked at what he saw coming. "Grab my hand now! No messing about there's a train coming and they aint gunna stop for us!"

Jackson's eyes widened and he grabbed Aaron's hand tightly and put his foot on the dashboard, then put his free hand out of the van and pulled himself out with Aaron's help, he moved quickly but the moment was like it was happening in slow motion.

Aaron's breathing was still hard from the running and as soon as Jackson was out both lads jumped away from the van, the train swiped the van away and shoved it off the track into some crates one second later.

Both men landed harshly on the jagged stones by the rail line, Aaron landed on his side and cut his upper arm open and was bleeding, still recovering from the running.

Jackson rolled over and lifted himself up and crawled over to Aaron and grabbed him into a hug. "You saved my life!" he cried and shook Aaron. "You stupid idiot!"

"I'd do it again!" Aaron told him as he sat up.

Jackson nodded and cried harder as he was pulled in closer by Aaron; he cried against his shoulder then saw his blood and bolted upright. "You're bleeding!"

Aaron knew he was and shook his head. "I'm alright" he said before lying down. "Just gimme a minute..." he said breathlessly.

Jackson nodded.

"I caused the accident didn't I?" Aaron asked.

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes. "I was the one who went to answer it Aaron"

"What did you do that for?" he asked with a raised voice.

"Because you obviously wanted me too...but now you wish you didn't..."

"Not if I knew you were gunna crash!" he sighed.

"Well I was the driver...I decided too...and I'm alright...just a bit stiff, some cuts that's all...look at us, just escaped that and we're having a tiff!" he couldn't help but smile.

Aaron smiled but it faded quickly, he sat up again. "But it happened...you're close to me and now you're hurt..."

Jackson looked at him with such love in his eyes. "You can't blame yourself for that...it could have happened any time of day...even if my phone wasn't ringing..."

"I've put you through hell" Aaron looked down at the floor, his hands clasped together and they covered his mouth.

"And I'm still here...I-I love you Aaron" Jackson told him as Aaron rummaged in his pocket.

Jackson saw he had the bag of drugs in his hands and he was opening it up. "I don't do drugs..." Aaron told him then tipped the bag upside down; the white powder was swept away with the wind.

"I'm sorry Aaron"

Aaron shook his head. "It's alright...you care about me because you love me...and I've never been so scared in my entire life when you were driving away...I ran and I kept running down the road even though it was pointless...then the van..." he sighed. "I think the adrenaline kicked in then..." as he spoke Jackson took his hand and held it. Aaron looked down at his hand holding his as tears dropped. He caught his breath. "I love you" he said with a gasp; his face scrunched as the emotion took over and he cried hard. "I'm sorry"

Jackson shook his head and grabbed Aaron into a hug. "Shhh..." he kissed his head. "I know you find things hard Aaron but you can be yourself with me you know that, love is what we've had for a long time, it just takes a while for it to be realised. All this..." he looked around. "My smashed up van over there...none of it matters, what matters is that me and you are okay...and have each other...I'm sorry too Aaron...for everything I said tonight and leaving you on that road..."

Aaron nodded. "It's alright..." he told him then looked over at the van. "Oh god...I'll replace it...everything...the tools the lot..."

"Shush..." Jackson whispered and Aaron turned to find his face close to his. "I love you" he told Aaron again and kissed him with more passion than ever before, Aaron relaxed into him and kissed him back with loving force.

_**...**_

**- Hey guys, thankyou for all your reviews so far, I hope you lot liked that? :) that personally for me will be a brilliant end if you think it should be but also I'm willing to continue if you want so it's up to you guys...**

**TBC or End?**

**Let me know! xxx**


End file.
